Chaotic, Harmonic, Godly, and Slightly confused
by QuintustheHedgehog
Summary: Tails was working on a new machine to stop Eggman, when suddenly it malfunctions, sending him, Sonic and Shadow to a new world. There Tails meets a new Hedgehog who has lost his memory, Quintus the hedgehog. rated T do to blood later on.
1. Chapter 1

THE EPIC OF QUIN THE HERO

On Mobius, a blue hedgehog was carrying a sack into his brother's workshop. "Tails, I'm back!" Sonic called. Then a two-tailed fox hurried in and exclaimed, "Sonic! You're back! The machine is almost ready. Do you have the chaos emeralds?" Sonic held up the bag. "Great! There's a chili dog for you on the counter." Tails said. Sonic tossed his brother the bag and dashed to the kitchen.

Tails inserted the chaos emeralds into his machine. If this thing worked, they'd never have to worry about Eggman again! His theory was, if he could use the chaos emeralds correctly, he would be able to create an energy field, disabling all machinery within a 10-mile radius! He activated the machine.

Sonic immediately felt something change in the chaos energy. The same feeling he got when a super hedgehog used chaos control. Uh-oh…

Tails wasn't quite sure what went wrong. Just after he'd activated the machine, a glowing wall of energy had started expanding from it, sucking up everything in its path. He didn't stick around to find out what would happen if it swallowed him up.

He propelled his tails and took off, yelling, "Sonic! Sonic! RRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Themachinedidn'tworkandnowareallyscaryorbthingissucki-ngeverythingupsoweGOTTAGETOUTTAHERE**!**"

Shadow came from nowhere and asked, "What have you and sonic done!?"

Tails was already trying to run as fast as he could, so he just shouted, "Idunnobutit'ssuckingeverythingupsoLET'SRUN**!**"

Then Sonic ran out, chilidog in his left hand, grabbed Tails with his right hand, and took off. …Or tried to.

He, Tails, and Shadow were sucked up into the vortex, but Sonic dropped his chilidog, and disappeared, screaming, "NOOOOOO!"

And that was the last thing he said. At least, on Mobius.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Eventually…**


	2. Chapter 1: Where the heck are we?

Hi everyone! I'm back!

C,H,G,aC

Chapter 1

Tails woke up staring into the eyes of a hedgehog. "Wha? Who are you?" Tails asked, sitting up.

The hedgehog sighed. "I wish I knew. I woke up five minutes ago in the forest over there and can't remember anything but these three names: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, and Mephiles the Dark" He said, and Tails' blood ran cold at the last name.

"M-M-M-Mephiles? How do you know _him_?" He asked. The hedgehog shrugged. "Kid, I just told you the only 3 things I can remember are those names. Hey, what's that shining over there?" He asked, pointing. The two walked over and found a golden gauntlet with a sky-blue spiral on the back. The hedgehog bent over to touch it, but then fell to the ground, holding his head.

"I'm…remembering more. S…S…Sonic the Hedgehog… and…Quintus. I think that's me. Quintus. Quintus the Hedgehog." He said, and stood up.

He was a little bit taller than Sonic (Meaning he was about 3'6"), his quills were like Shadow's but longer and had blue highlights, his main color was a shade of yellow bit lighter than Tails, the Inhibitor Rings he was wearing were like Silver's except the striped part was red, he had shoes that were white with a blue strap and a steel buckle (same basic shape as Sonic's shoes), he was wearing rectangular glasses, and behind those glasses were two dark brown eyes.

"So… Where do we go, then?" Tails asked. The hedgehog pointed at a town in the distance. "I think we should go that way, Mr. FoxwhosenameIhaven'tbeentoldyet." He said.

The two started walking as Tails said, " I'm Miles Prower. You can call me Tails! So… How do you and my adoptive brother Sonic know each other?"

"OK, seriously? I have amnesia. I got nothing on my past except my name and a few other names. I really think that- is that a purple unicorn?" Quin asked. And indeed it was.

"Tails I have an idea. Follow me and stay silent." Quin said. The two went behind some bushes and Quin fired an energy blast _near_ the unicorn. "What the hay was that?" it asked. Then Quin… did he just open a pair of six ft. long (each) eagle wings?

"OmigoshOmigoshOmigosh! I thought there were only _three_ alicorns in Equestria!" The unicorn said. Then Quin folded his wings and stepped into the light. "Equestria huh? I wish I had enough memory to know where that was. Hey Tails do you know where we are-?" He started but then he saw a hoof coming at his face.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! See you later!


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the main six

C, H, G, aC

Chapter 2: Meeting the main six

Quin woke up with bright blue eyes staring at him. From two inches away from his face.

"AAAHHHHH!" Quin screamed, but then he heard bubbly laughter and saw a pink pony with a cotton candy-like mane, the owner of the blue eyes that had been staring at him. After a moment, Quin laughed too.

Eventually, Quin heard Tails go 'Ahem.' The hedgehog turned to the fox. "So did you learn anything while I was out?" Quin asked. "Well this place is called Equestria where the dominant species-es are Pegasai, unicorns, and ponies." Tails said.

The pink pony bounced up.

"HimynameisPinkamenaDianePiebutallmyfriendscallmePink-iePiesoyoucantoo!" She said without taking a breath.

Quin blinked.

"She's been talking like that for the last twenty minutes." Tails said.

Quin scratched his head. "Hmmm… Pinkie Pie…" He said. _'That is one of the few names from my past.' _He thought.

Suddenly the purple unicorn from before walked in "Oh you're awake! Sorry about knocking you out" She said.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Quintus the amnesiac hedgehog." Quin said.

"Amne-what?" Pinkie asked. "It means he lost his memory." Tails explained.

"Hey, have any of you seen a hedgehog who looks like Quin but BLACK with RED highlights?" He asked. Twilight thought for a moment. "Nope. We could get the rest of our friends and ask _them_, though. C'mon. Let's get Applejack first. This is my home, by the way. Golden Oaks Library." Twilight said.

She led everypony outside and then to a farm with a sign that read 'Sweet Apple Acres' an orange pony with a blonde mane trotted up "Howdy Twilight an' Pinkie! What can I do fer y'all?" She asked, but then she saw Tails and Quin behind them.

The orange pony pulled a lasso out from under her hat. "Hold still. There's two weird creatures behind you." She said. Twilight looked behind her. "No wait-" she started, but by then Quin looked like a mummy and Tails' namesakes looked like a single object.

Pinkie stepped in front of the cowpony. "Applejackdon'ttiethemupthefoxislookingforhisfriendsandthecutehedgehoglosthismemorysowe'rehelpingthemOK?"She asked.

Quin looked up. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Nothing." Pinkie said. Quin's rope started glowing red and they exploded.

"I'm pretty sure you said something." He said as he walked over to Tails "Nuh-uh." Pinkie said. Quin made the rope on Tails' namesakes explode. "Yeah you did." Quin said. "Did not." "Did too." "Did not" "Did too" (repeat 5 times.)

Finally Quin paused for a moment, and then said, "Did not." Pinkie replied with, "I SAY I SAID SOMETHING, AND THAT'S FINAL"

Quin smiled. "That's what I've been saying. So what did you say?" he asked. Pinkie held up a hoof, about to shout a comeback, but then put it back down and sighed, realizing she'd just lost.

"Uhh… Did somepony just win an argument with Pinkie?" Applejack asked. "I do believe that is what we just witnessed." Twilight said.

Quin turned to Applejack "My name is Quintus the hedgehog. Nice to meet you." He said. She shook his hand "My name's Applejack, and it's nice to meet you too, partner. Sorry about tying you up like that." She said.

Quin waved off the apology. "Don't worry about it. So far I've been knocked out and scared within an inch of a heart attack by equestrians. A bit of knot work is ok. Heh, I bet now a Pegasus is just going to fall from the sky and land on me now." He said.

**(A/N: Hmm, that's not a bad idea…)**

Suddenly, a rainbow colored blur shot down from the sky and landed on Quin.

The dust cleared and a cyan blue Pegasus was rubbing her forehead and Quin was lying on the ground, trying to count the little stars orbiting his head.

The Pegasus shook her head and noticed the hedgehog she'd crashed into. "Oops. I'm sorry about that. Wait a second… you're that hedgehog jerk from before!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Did somepony get the number of that truck?" Quin asked, still dazed.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you talking about? Quin has been with us the whole time he's been in Equestria." Twilight said.

The Pegasus looked confused. "Quin? He told me his name was Mephiles the Dark about twenty minute ago. He also blew up about half my house." She said.

Tails gasped "Not _him_ again." He said, and everypony looked at him.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Twilight asked. "Sometimes people confuse all the hedgehogs. Sonic has been thrown into jail multiple times because of this. Accused for: stealing the chaos emeralds, terrorism, attempts to take over the world, being Silver, being Shadow, being Scourge, and more terrorism. Now you're confusing Quin with Mephiles. I have no idea how that demon of a hedgehog returned, though. And if you DID see him, then Equestria is seriously in deep trouble. I thought that we'd completely and utterly obliterated him when he… well, disappeared into oblivion. Mostly." Tails said.

"Hmmm. My name's Rainbow Dash, just so you're aware." The Pegasus said.

"Rainbow, why did you suddenly come crashing down?" Twilight asked.

"I felt a shift in the universe. I think somepony won an argument with Pinkie." RD answered.

"Yep. Quin here just won an argument with her." AJ said. "He seems pretty amazing. He shot magic, has wings, won an argument with Pinkie, and survived a speeding Pegasus to the head. Awesome." Twilight said.

Quin finally came out of his daze. He listened to something. "Hey, do you guys hear that?" He asked.

Everyone listened and they heard an "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" coming from the sky. Tails took one step to the left and a blue hedgehog landed where he had been standing.

"Sonic, how come you always fall from great heights at the beginning of a new adventure?" Tails asked. The hedgehog groaned in pain.

"Oh no he's actually hurt this time!" Tails exclaimed.

"Well, if someone falls from a few thousand feet in the air, one would think that the fallen person would be hurt, yes." Quin said.

"C'mon, let's take him to Fluttershy's cottage. She's good at tending to wounds." Twilight said, and the group took off with Quin carrying Sonic.

Eventually they arrived at a small cottage near the edge of the woods. Twilight knocked on the door. It opened slowly and a head peeked out. As soon as it saw Quin its eyes widened and Quin was tackled by a butter yellow Pegasus.

"Oh my gosh you're SO adorable!" She said. "I'm aware of that now PLEASE get off!" Quin said. She hopped off in shock.

"You can talk?" She asked. Quin nodded. "Yep. I'm Quin. What's your name?" He asked.

"Well, my name's Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you." She said. "Well we need your help. This hedgehog got really hurt." Quin said, pointing to Sonic.

"Oh my goodness! Here, let's get him inside." Fluttershy said, taking action. Quin picked up the hedgehog and stepped inside to be tackled by a white unicorn.

She started asking him rapid-fire questions:

"How tall are you?" "Five foot six." "What's your favorite color?" "Green." "Waist length?" "I'm not comfortable answering that." "Shoe size?" "Not really sure." "Age?" "Isn't that one of the forbidden questions never to be asked or answered?" "Age?" "Amnesia, but I guess 12?" "2nd favorite color?" "Blue." "Rating of wearing suits of 1-10?" "About 4, Now GET OFF!" Quin shouted, and the unicorn backed away quickly.

"Sorry. I'm Rarity. I make suits and dresses for people." She said. "Yeah I sort of figured that you were that or a stalker." Quin said, and he picked Sonic back up and placed him on a couch where Fluttershy was waiting with a first-aid kit.

(A/N: I'm not really much of a medic and I don't see the need to describe the procedure FS took to nurse Sonic so uhh…)

[**Input medical procedure here**]- and then FS finally put a pillow under Sonic's head and draped a blanket over him.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest a bit right now." She said, and Tails sighed with relief. Then the fox asked, "Um, have you seen a black hedgehog who looks like Quin?"

Fluttershy shook her head no. "Sorry but I haven't, but I did hear someone shouting Quin's name over by Froggy Bottom Bog." She said.

Quin perked up at this "Hey, which direction is this bog?" He asked. "You just go out the back door and go straight." The Pegasus answered.

Quin nodded dashed off.


	4. Chapter 3: I'm a WHAT-Hog?

Chapter three: I'm a _what_-hog?

Quintus stopped at a frog-infested bog (hence the name). Quin looked around, and, seeing no one, shouted, "HELLLOO? I HEARD SOMEPONY WAS LOOKING FOR ME!"

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a sky blue hedgehog. "Dude, it's been a crazy three days since you disappeared!" A voice said.

"Do I know you?" Quin asked. The hedgehog stood up.

"What do you mean 'do you know me'? We're best pals! Joe the Toonhog, remember?" He asked.

Quin shook his head. "Sorry, I got amnesia. So… where am I supposed to know you from?" He asked. Joe face palmed.

"We met on a mission to save our world, planet Bazitral. I had been locked up in the dungeons of the Dark Ones, and you found me in chains. You got me out and together we defeated the dark ones, who had joined with a man named Dr. Ovi Machinerick." He said.

(A/N: Yes, yes. I know that's totally a rip-off of Ivo Robotnik, but **[Spoiler alert]** there's going to be a whole chapter about alternate universes.)

Quin's eyes were wide open. "Wow. So we come from a world that isn't Equestria OR Mobius?" He asked.

**Joe nodded. "Yep. You really DO have amnesia don't you? So you don't even remember Mindy the Echidna?" He asked.**

** "No, but why do I feel a small bit of fear from that name?" Quin asked.**

**Joe laughed. "How about we just go back to where the team is camped and let you see, hmm?" He asked. Quin was about to except but then he remembered Sonic, Tails, and the main six.**

**"Let's do that but I made some new friends here and I don't want them to worry. C'mon, they're this way." He said and grabbed Joe's wrist and flew (not ran, but flew) off.**

**"Quin- I- really- hate it- when you- do this!" Joe shouted through the turbulence.**

**A moment later they stopped at Fluttershy's cottage and Quin stepped inside. He was greeted by all the main six and Tails.**

**"Who's this, Quin?" Asked said fox.**

**"YeahwhoareyoumynameisPinkamenaDianePiebutyouc-ancallmePinkiePie!" Pinkie shouted.**

**Joe blinked. "Uh, I'm Joe?" he asked confusedly.**

**"Yeah, I met someone from my past. And apparently he also brought a bunch of people from my past. I was going to go with him, but I remembered you guys and came here to tell you about this. Would you like to join me as I find my past?" Quin asked.**

**The main 6 and Tails all nodded. Suddenly Sonic sat up from his spot on the couch.**

**"Hey, Tails, What did I mi- Am I surrounded by ponies?" He asked.**

**"Yes, yes you are." Twilight said. "Tails, where are we?" Sonic asked.**

**"Well we certainly ain't on Mobius anymore. This is the land of Equestria, where apparently Mephiles followed us to." Tails said.**

**Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "Man I hate that all-powerful demon." He said.**

**"Oh yeah and these are Quintus and Joe the hedgehogs." Tails said.**

**"Toonhog! I'm a Toonhog! There's a difference." Joe interrupted.**

**"Toonhog? What's a Toonhog?" Sonic asked.**

**"A Toonhog is a hedgehog with a very rubber-like skin. We posses super-human strength and can do almost anything involving anvils, giant mallets, and/or explosives." Joe explained.**

**"Oh yeah and Quin isn't a hedgehog either. He's a god-hog." He added.**

**"I am? What's a god-hog?" Quin asked.**

**"Well, when you met me you told me that 517 years ago, many of the best mad scientists of that time came together and started trying to create a Divine life form. All these scientists came from different planes of reality and each brought with them an item of unlimited power. If you look closely at the Master emerald, you can see that there's a small bubble in the center. That shard was used to help create Quin's body. There were originally 7 Elements of Harmony, and the Element of Joy was used to help make Quin's soul. There are more items that were used, but those are the ones you'll understand. Finally, the Golden Gauntlet he has can be used to unify all of his powers into one all-powerful Divine form of limitless energy. The REASON he was created was to vanquish an evil that was plaguing all of the universes: The Dark Ones. They are manifestations of Darkness whose very presence causes death, destruction, and corruption. When they actually TRY to destroy something, oh Divinity that's a memory I try not to remember. So much, just ****_gone_****…" Joe said, haunted. "It took them five years, from start to finish, to fully create him. That means he's technically only 512." He added.**

**"Wow…" Everyone said.**

**"That. Is. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "We're all in the presence of a god, under the threat of unimaginable evil, and you shout, 'Awesome'?" Sonic asked. The Pegasus nodded. "Ok. I agree. That is WAY PAST COOL!" Sonic exclaimed.**

**"Uhh… I'm not exactly sure how to process this." Quin said.**

**"Do you want to come and re-meet the rest of the Light Defenders?" Joe asked.**

**Quin nodded and everyone stood up to leave. They all walked back to where Quin had been tackled by Joe and then the Toonhog lead them through some foliage until they were at a clearing.**

**"Hey, everybody! Guess who I found!" Joe yelled, and suddenly a white blur came out of nowhere and tackled Quin.**

**"Hey there, Go." It said and Quin saw a white Echidna had tackled him. Quin struggled to free himself from her grip but found that it was pointless.**

**"I'm starting to lose circulation, so could you please let me go?" Quin asked. The white Echidna let go.**

**"Well THAT was pretty awkward for me since I have amnesia and don't know who you are." Quin said. The Echidna had a hurt look on her face.**

**"You don't… remember me?" She asked. Quin nodded. "Oh, that's Ok…" She said, starting to tear up.**

**"Wait a second… I'm getting something… Are you… Mindy?" Quin asked, winking at Joe.**

**The Echidna nodded, and seemed to perk up a bit.**

**She looked a lot like Knuckles, but her Quills were longer, the mark on her stomach was blue, and her eyes were green like Sonic's.**

**(A/N That reminds me: I haven't given you a description of Joe yet. His fur color is the same as Rainbow Dash's, his eyes are gray, and his Quills are like Sonic's but they branch off at some points. He's also only as tall as Tails.)**

**"C'mon guys! Quin is back!" Mindy shouted. Suddenly a red fox, a green wolf, a short bunny rabbit that looked a lot like a boy version of Cream, and a bat that was almost exactly like Rouge all hopped from the trees.**

**They looked at Quin for a moment then all dog-piled him, yelling, "YOU'RE BACK!"**

** Quin teleported out from under the pile. "Um, there's sort of the problem that I have amnesia and don't remember any of you." He said.**

** The new characters all stood up "Is it true? Does he really not remember us?" The rabbit asked**

**Joe nodded. "Yes. He does remember his name and I told him about his origin, though." He said.**

**"So… Is everyone going to be introduced, or what?" Sonic asked.**

**The red fox stepped forward. He only had one tail, in case you're wondering.**

**"My name is Coin the Fox. It's a pleasure to re-meet you." He said.**

**The Wolf walked up next. "Ayan the Wolf. Nice to meet you all." He greeted.**

**The rabbit stood up next. "Hi again Mr. Quin. I'm Gina the rabbit." She said shyly.**

**The Rouge-alike stepped forward last. "Hey again Quintus. I'm Georgia the Bat." She said in Rouge's voice.**

**"Is it just me or does that look exactly like Rouge?" Sonic asked Tails quietly. The fox nodded a yes.**

**Sonic took a step forward. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said, and then Tails stepped forward too.**

**"And I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails!" He said.**

**"Hi, my name is Fluttershy." The Pegasus said shyly.**

Next Rainbow Dash introduced herself, then Rarity, then AJ, then Twilight, and finally Pinkie Pie.

"HimynameisPinkiePieand-GASP!-OmigoshIneedto throwapartyforallyounewguysinEquestria!" She exclaimed, and ran off to Celestia knows where.

Quin laughed a bit at the Pony's silliness, but then he took off after her at very fast MPH.

(A few moments later…) "Ok, I'm back and I stopped Pinkie before she could gather enough confetti to drown all of us." Quin said.

"What the-? How did you fly so fast, and how did you convince Pinkie to come back while she was Party planning?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Amnesia, remember? And I told her that A) it was necessary for the plot for her to be here and that B) I'd help her plan the party and set it up." Quin answered.

'_Oh no, not ANOTHER fourth wall breaker._' Twilight thought.

"Well what's wrong with 4th wall breakers?" Quin asked.

'_What the- how did he-?' _ Twilight thought.

"Hey, if you don't want me to read your mind, stop thinking so loudly and in Italics!" Quin said.

Twilight was about to argue, but then she sighed and decided it wasn't worth the trouble arguing. '_Although it __**is**__ going to be tough with __**two**__ Pinkie Pi' _She began, but then Quin interrupted, "Do NOT finish that thought. I can still hear you."

"…Well that was weird." Tails finally said.

"So what are we all supposed to do now? Unless a huge mansion suddenly falls out of the sky, we need a place to sleep." Sonic said.

"Well you can stay at my place." Rainbow Dash said.

"And we all have our camp here." Joe said.

"I'd be OK with Tails staying at my place." Twilight volunteered.

"So… Where does that leave me?" Quin asked.

"Well you can either set up a tent with us or you could fly around and just sleep somewhere random like you usually do." Ayan said.

"I'll take option two, then. TO THE SKIES!" Quin shouted, and he took off faster than RD.

"Well that was sudden and unexpected, but I don't exactly care right now. Let's go to our previously stated places of current rest." Tails said. Every one nodded and left to go sleep. It had been a SERIOUSLY long day.

Whew. OK, that was the last chapter I had pre-typed, so it may start taking more time between each chapter.

Also, thank you, Christian Ape99, for reviewing my story!

One more thing before I'm done.

IM EXEPTING OCs!

All you have to do is give me a name, description, powers, and the following statement:

I, [**name**] allow you to use my OC, [**name of OC**], in your story.

SEE YOU LATER!


	5. Chapter 4: Story time with Celestia

Oh my gosh I just realized that I keep forgetting to say: I do not own SEGA or Hasbro, but I do own Quintus and his Golden Gauntlet, along with the idea of Divinity Charge. Enjoy

C, H, a C:

Chp 4: Story time with Celestia

Quintus had been flying for a few hours now, and he was starting to get bored. He'd run into some cross-eyed Pegasus girl a while ago, and she'd introduced herself as Ditzy Doo (Nicknamed Derpy Whooves), but that had been two and a half hours ago.

He saw a castle in the distance and decided 'Eh, what the heck. I could go there.' And he changed his direction a bit so he was flying towards the mentioned castle.

He landed on the balcony and peeked his head inside.

"Yoo-hoo? Anypony home? I'm new to this land and I think that I- WHOA!" He suddenly exclaimed as a black Alicorn landed on the balcony he'd been on.

"Who dost thou be, O bipedal one?" It asked in an English accent.

Quintus, realizing this was royalty before him, replied in the same accent, "I be Quintus the God-Hog. Who dost _thou_ be, Alicorn?"

The Alicorn looked shocked that the small Hedgehog before her A) called himself a god and that he B) spoke in her accent so well.

"I be Princess Luna, Sister of Princess Celestia, and riser and setter of the moon. How have thou come to be here, Quintus the God-Hog?" The Alicorn asked.

"How I came to be in this specific spot, or how I came to Equestria?" Quintus asked.

The Alicorn thought for a moment, then answered, "Both."

"Well, I managed to get to this spot by flying to the balcony you just walked in through, and I have no idea what-so-ever as to how I got to Equestria. I just woke up near the Ever-free forest this morning with the name of a pony named Pinkie Pie, the name of your sister Celestia, and the name of the villain Mephiles. I met the Main six and a group of my friends from the past, along with two others. Where might your sister be, Luna? I believe she might know something of my origin. I was told that there were _seven_ Elements of Friendship, and that _I_ am _literally_ one of them." Quintus said.

Luna's mouth dropped open. No one (Her Sister) had ever told her of a _seventh_ Element, and she sensed that this being before her was not lying, so she decided to trust him for now.

"My sister is usually in the throne room at this time of day. Follow me." She said, and started leading him down corridors.

Eventually they stopped in front of a large door, and Luna told the guards to let them pass. The two then stepped in to see Princess Celestia standing near her throne, reading a book titled 'The Hunger Games' (A/N: HAHAHA!)

Luna cleared her throat, and Celestia looked up from her book.

"Yes, Sister? What is it that has put such a shocked look on your face?" She asked.

Quintus stepped into view. "Hello Princess Celestia. Good to see you again. It must be oh, five-hundred-and-twelve years since I last saw you?" He asked.

Celestia's mouth dropped open and she stopped levitating her book. She stepped closer to him to make sure he was real.

"Operation Quintus…" She whispered.

"That would be me. Only thing is, I don't remember _any_ of my past. Would you be able to help me? It is becoming annoying, being tackled by people I don't know yet probably should." Quintus said.

"The Element of Joy has returned…" Celestia said, still staring at Quintus.

"Yes. Umm, I don't know why but it feels like that surprises you. Hello? Are you still with us? Helloo-o?" Quintus asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sister? You have never looked this shocked before. Are you OK?" Luna asked.

Celestia shook her head as if getting rid of confusion.

"Yes Luna, I am quite alright. Quintus, about your history. You may want to sit down for this, for even though I only know a part of it, it is still quite long." She said

(A/N: You heard the Princess, get comfy for story time!)

"About 480 years after Nightmare Moon had been imprisoned, newer, more powerful, eviler villains started appearing. Everywhere you went, people were suffering by the very presence of these villains, whom everyone started calling 'The Dark Ones'. Eventually, I decided that something needed to be done, so I called upon my friends:

The Goddess of Hyrule, Arceus, Chaos (No, not Discord), Light Gaia, The ancient Star Sprites, and a few others. We all sent an item of extreme power along with the best scientist/biologist we could send. Quintus, you are the _fourth_ part of the Triforce: the Triforce of Duty (Shut up, jokers.), an embodiment of chaos, and one of the _eight_ star children from the Mushroom Kingdom (Yup. I am Seriously messing around with the timeline here.). You also have a small amount of Light Gaia's blood in you and a piece of the Dragon Plate. There are a lot of other things that I don't see the need to talk about right now, but you were the pride of the Universe, because almost all the Galaxies worked together to create you. You are basically a god." Celestia said.

Quintus blinked. He'd just had royalty call him a god.

"Well, thank you for telling me this. Before I leave to sleep this over, have either of you seen a Hedgehog who looks like me but Black with red highlights?" He asked.

Luna shook her head, but Celestia answered, "Yes, actually. The guards have reported that running around the town, but we didn't know what it could be. Is he a friend of yours?" She asked.

"Define how you're using that word." Quintus said.

"What, you mean 'friend'? I mean someone you know personally and are great pals with." Celestia said.

"Then nope. He's an ally of an alternate version of one of my friends, but from what I've heard of him, I don't think I'd like to 'know him personally and be great pals' with him. I just need to find him because a new friend of mine, a yellow two-tailed fox named Tails, needs him." Quintus said.

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait, don't you mean a blue fox with THREE tails?" She asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I mean two. Why, do you know someone by that description?" Quintus asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I encountered him the other day and he told me his name was Gold. Something was different about him, though. It seemed like he was filled to the brim with life energy." Luna said. (Yup. You're welcome, Gold.)

"Well, I should probably go look for both of them. See ya, Princesses." Quintus said, and he hopped out the open window to start looking for those two characters.

Aaaaaaand CLIFFHANGER! Yes, Gold _will_ be in this story. If you haven't read any of his stories, you definitely should. See ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Gold and Shadow

C, H, G, a SC

Hi everybody! I'm back with chapter 5 of Chaotic, Harmonic, Godly, and Slightly Confused! Another character is coming here!

Pinkie: Yep!

Uh, when the heck did you get here?

Pinkie: When you left the door open!

Dang it. All right, back into the story you go. *Opens portal and throws Pinkie inside.* Ok, now on to the-

Pinkie: Hiya!

AHH! How'd you get back here?

Pinkie: The door is still open.

*Sigh* You know what? It's not worth it. You can stay.

Pinkie: YAAAAY!

I do not own SEGA or Hasbro. Eon, Ionia, and Gold belong to Gold the Fox. The plot, the Dark ones, The light defenders, and Quintus all belong to me. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Meeting Gold and Shadow.

Quintus had been running through Canterlot for 3 hours now, and he still hadn't found Shadow the Hedgehog _or_ Gold the Fox.

Finally he decided to go home, but then he heard a noise behind him. Quintus fired a random type of energy (Meaning he just fired without caring _what _he fired) and a figure jumped out of the Shadows to land behind him.

"Nice shot. I am Gold the Fox. Who are you?" The figure asked, and it stepped into the light to reveal an arctic fox with three tails.

"I am Quintus the Godhog. Care to explain why you were following me?" Quintus asked.

"I sensed Eon in your blood and decided to follow you." The fox said.

"Eon? What's Eon?" Quintus asked.

"Eon is the life force of all living things on Mobius. A few people can use Eon as a weapon or to heal people. Like this." Gold said, and he charged an Eon orb in his hand, and then he threw it at a nearby tree, causing an explosion.

"Cool! Let me try!" Quintus said excitedly, and he stared deep into Gold's eyes for a moment, then he created an Eon orb twice as big as the one before. He threw the orb into the sky and it exploded into a small firework.

"What the- How did you do that? It takes most Eon warriors weeks to do that!" Gold exclaimed.

"Mind reading. Saw memories of you doing it. Also, who is Ionia?" Quintus asked.

"Ionia is the goddess of Eon. She rules Ion, which is sort of like the afterlife for Mobians. Here, I can take you there. Without dying." Gold said.

Quintus nodded an OK and Gold's eyes started glowing white. After a moment Quintus's eyes started glowing white too, and he blinked and they were normal again, but then he realized he wasn't in Equestria anymore.

"Whoa… Where are we?" He asked, and he saw Gold appear next to him.

"You, Quintus, are in Ion." Gold said. "Hey Ionia! I have a guest with me who I think you should meet!" He called out.

Suddenly a Fox who looked a lot like Gold appeared.

"Hello, Gold. How are you?" She asked. "I am fine Ionia. I met someone who can use Eon. Quintus?" Gold asked, and the Godhog stepped into view.

Ionia's eyes widened. "Quintus? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yes. Please don't freak out on me like Celestia did. I do not remember you, but I'm going to guess that you somehow had part in my creation?" Quintus asked.

Ionia stared for a moment, and then answered, "Yes, I did have a part in that."

"OK, what the heck is going on here? I'm supposed to be the only Eon Warrior, then I find one who my Goddess apparently knows!" Gold exclaimed, flustered.

"Gold, it is OK. Many, MANY years ago, an evil worse than Dark Eon walked the lands. Many of us decided to create our own Hero, so all of us godly entities got together and helped create Quintus here. I myself gave a blood sample, loaded with Eon." Ionia said.

"…Wait, you have blood?" Gold finally asked.

Ionia laughed at this. "As silly as it sounds, yes. Most of us Mobian gods have blood." She said.

"So… What does that make me? Am I a nephew, a son, or what? And what does that make Gold and I?" Quintus asked. Ionia and Gold stared at him.

"Well? I'm curious." He said after a moment. "Yeah, I guess I want to know too." Gold said, and they both looked to Ionia.

"Well what are you staring at me for? _I_ can't honestly say I know. Let's just say 'unrelated' for now, OK?" Ionia asked. Quintus just shrugged and so did Gold.

"OK then. Um, could either of you tell me how to get out of here? I'm trying to find a Hedgehog named Shadow so Tails will stop asking everybody whether or not they've seen him." Quintus said.

Gold looked up at this. "You know Tails?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was the first person I met when I landed in this dimension. Why?" Quintus asked.

"I came to Equestria because I had gone to Tails' house to check on him, and I found this machine with seven little slots in it. I touched the machine and the next thing I knew, I was in this five-year-old's dream of a world. I've been wondering if he's OK or not." Gold answered.

"He's fine. He's at the Golden Oak Library right now. I can take you there once I find Shadow." Quintus said.

"Awesome! Let's go. See you Ionia!" Gold called out, and their eyes started glowing white, and when they blinked, they were in Canterlot again.

"OK, I know what Shadow's Eon is like, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Gold said.

"Or you could just look behind you and see him standing there." Quintus said. Gold turned around and found himself nose-to-nose with the 'ultimate lifeform'

"WHOA!" Gold exclaimed as he jumped back a bit.

"Hmph. Who's the new faker?" Shadow asked, looking at Quintus.

"My name is Quintus the Divine lifeform. I seriously am." Quintus said. "Oh, yeah, Tails and Sonic are worrying about you, but I think it's mostly because they were afraid you'd injure the locals." He added.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll come with you, but I want to spar with you, to show you who the true ultimate is." Shadow said, and they took off towards Ponyville.

Ok, that's it. Sora, I will get you in next chapter. Gold, I hope you like this chapter. See you all later!

Pinkie: BYEEEEE!


	7. Chapter 6: Sparring with Sora

C, H, G, a SC

Hello, I'm back with another chapter!

Pinkie: I'm back too!

Ok you seriously need to get back into the story now, or I will be forced to get the pepper spray

Pinkie: Pepper Spray? That sounds delicious!

*I quickly blast Pinkie with it*

Pinkie: AHH! I was wrong, I was horribly horribly wrong!

*I put a tube of soothing cream in her hand and shove her back into the story *

OK, now that that's done, I can get on with this chapter.

*Suddenly Pinkamena appears, holding pepper spray *

Uh-oh… You guys read the chapter while I fight for my survival.

Chapter 6: Sora the Ultrahog

Quintus, Shadow, and Gold stopped in front of Golden Oaks Library.

Quintus knocked on the door lightly and it opened to reveal a very grumpy Twilight Sparkle.

"Quintus? Do you know it's three in the morning?" She asked. (A/N: Yep, the last 3 chapters were all one day. Quintus, being immortal, doesn't really care about time)

"It is? I just found two people from Mobius, and thought you and Tails might want to know. Shadow? Gold?" Quintus asked, and the two appeared behind him.

Tails suddenly appeared at the door, and his eyes widened when he saw the three-tailed arctic fox. "Gold? Is that you?" He asked, and then he saw Shadow as well. "Oh, you're here too." He added.

"Hmph." Shadow said.

"Umm, can I stay here? I don't really have anywhere to stay." Gold said. Twilight nodded and Gold walked in and promptly fell asleep on the couch.

"He just _ran_ all the way from Canterlot. He deserves a bit of rest." Quintus said. "Oh yeah, Celestia and Luna are really nice, and they say 'Hi'." He added.

Twilight's eyes lit up and lost their tired look. "You met Celestia? What'd she say? Why were you there? What happened? Did what Joe say about you having the Element turn out to be true?" She asked.

"Yep, a lot, because I was bored, I learned a lot about my past, and yes, yes it was." Quintus answered.

"OmigoshOmigoshOmigosh! That's AMAZING! Tell me more, tell me more!" Twilight exclaimed.

Quintus's fear levels were rising as he saw a crazed, obsessive, evil look appear in Twilight's eyes.

"Uh, you know, I'd like to, but Shadow and I have to go somewhere else and- RUN YOU EMO MORON RUN!" Quintus yelled and the two hedgehogs took off at a really fast speed. (Just put a one then a couple of zeros MPH)

Eventually they stopped near the Ever-Free forest.

"Why was I suddenly afraid of that Unicorn?" Shadow gasped out.

"I have no idea, but I think it was because her eyes went soulless for a moment. You saw it, right? The way they just became emotionless pits of bottomless despair?" Quintus asked.

Shadow nodded. "I've fought demons, evil gods, and huge demonic robots, and that was the scariest thing I've ever seen." He said.

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice asked behind them, making them jump.

"Who are you?" Quintus asked.

A figure jumped out of the shadows to reveal a brown hedgehog with sea-blue eyes that was wearing clothes like Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"My name is Sora the Ultrahog. Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow said.

"And I am Quintus the Godhog, also known as the Divine Lifeform. Most powerful being ever." Quintus said, and Sora laughed at that.

"HA! I doubt it." He said, and Shadow laughed as well.

"Yeah, 'cause I'M the strongest." He said. Both of them stared at Shadow. "OK, I an understand _Sora_ arguing with me, I can sense his power, but I don't think _you_ could stand up to either of us." Quintus said

"That tears it! Chaos-BLAST!" Shadow shouted, and he emitted a shockwave that Sora blocked with his left hand and that Quintus simply absorbed.

"Cool! Let me try. CHAOS-BLAST!" Quintus shouted, and Shadow was launched way into the distance.

"Going. Going. GONE!" Sora exclaimed as Shadow disappeared over the horizon.

"He's OUTTA HERE! So, Sora, ready to get your butt kicked?" Quintus asked.

"Ha! You wish. Bring it." He said, and the two got into fighting stances.

"THUNDER TORNADO!" He shouted, and a huge pillar tornado at Quintus, who jumped to the side and it missed.

"Not bad. Let's get this started." Quintus said, and he changed.

His fur turned brilliant white, his eyes became electric blue, and his wings became more angel-like instead of eagle. He had become his Super form.

"CHAOS-BLAST!" he shouted, and an explosion a good 30 times better than the one used to launch Shadow was shot out.

The smoke cleared to see Sora standing with his forearms making an X in front of his face like a shield.

"Nice. Time to kick this up a notch." Sora said, and he pulled out a beam sword (Kinda like a lightsaber). The Ultima beam sword.

Sora charged at Quintus, who only managed to be NOT decapitated by using super speed.

Eventually he flapped his wings and hopped backwards, he blinked his eyes and they were completely sky-blue with a small blood red dot for each pupil. In his point of view, every thing was seen Matrix-style now. (A/N: You know, when every thing is green or yellow and has code on it. Yay, Matrix!)

Quintus analyzed Sora's technique and came up with the best way to defeat him: tick him off.

Quintus blinked his eyes back to electric blue and started doing some close-range teleportation and started poking him. "Peek-a-boo!" He said and punched him in the nose.

Finally Sora couldn't take it anymore, and he powered up to his Pure Form. His fur turned gray platinum and his eyes turned garnet red.

"Oh crud that didn't work." Quintus said, but then he got an idea.

He pulled his Golden Gauntlet from out of nowhere like Sonic does with the Chaos Emeralds and put the glove on.

Almost instantly his power level went through the ceiling, up to the next floor, through the roof, out of the atmosphere, and into the limitless-ness of space. And then some.

The feathers on his wings started becoming diamond like and each row looked like a different gem. From top row to bottom row:

Emerald green

Topaz blue

Fire Opal gold

Amethyst purple

Moonstone white

Ruby red

Rose Quartz pink

And

Star Sapphire black.

His fur was still mostly white but random colors flashed across it. His eyes looked like someone had tye-dyed them, and the pattern kept expanding out wards while his pupils shrank to two tiny white dots in the center.

He had achieved Divine Form.

"_**Let's finish this."**_ Quintus said in a god-like voice.

"_**Agreed."**_ Sora said in a similar voice. (Not sure if it works that way with Sora but it adds a pretty cool effect don't you think?)

"_**ORBITAL THUNDER DROP!" **_Sora yelled, and he jumped thousands of feet into the air while cloaking himself in lightning.

When he was at the peak of his jump, he started spinning while performing a cannonball.

Quintus had been charging all of his energy into his hands the whole time and by now Time and Space were rippling from the pure energy he was charging.

"_**DIVINITY ULTRANOVA!" **_He yelled, and fired a huge quarter-of-a-mile wide pillar of Divinity Charge (See my profile) at the descending Ultrahog. (A/N: an Ultranova is like a supernova on steroids)

The two attacks collided and everything flashed white. When it cleared, the two hedgehogs were barely standing, staring each other down.

"It would seem that we are at an impasse." Sora gasped out.

Suddenly the two heard an "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" coming from the _opposite_ direction Quintus had launched Shadow, and Shadow came over the horizon and landed on Sora, knocking them both out.

"Whoo-hoo! I won! I knocked Shadow around the planet and I WON!" Quintus cheered, but then he fell over from exhaustion.

Well, I managed to fight Pinkamena off and lock her in my closet.

Pinkamena: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Me: I just did!

Oh yeah, Sora belongs to Sora the Ultrahog,

Gold belongs to Gold the Fox,

And everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

See ya next chapter, BYEEEEE!


	8. Chapter 7: Here comes the Blade!

Hello, everybody! Man, I feel like a writing MACHINE! Also, I finally managed to get Pinkie to go back into the story.

To BADA555W0RD: Here he comes!

Chp 7: Here comes the Blade!

* * *

The morning after the last chapter…

Quintus woke up with a horrible headache. He noticed that he was lying on the ground. He knew he liked to rough it, but lying on the ground? _'How did I get here?' _He thought, but then he saw the sword-wielding hedgehog a few feet away.

_'Oh right. I fought this guy, won, then fell unconscious.'_ He remembered, and stood up.

"Hey, Sora. Shadow. Wake up." He said, nudging them with his shoe.

Shadow sat up quickly and checked his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Quintus he jumped up.

"YOU!" He exclaimed, but Quintus held up his hand.

"Easy mister emo. I might be sore as hell but I can still whoop your butt." He said, channeling some chaos energy into a sphere.

Finally Sora sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at Quintus.

"That was a pretty cheap shot. We gotta have a rematch sometime, mano a mano." He challenged.

"Deal. We have to go back to town and explain the explosion we caused now. Don't want anyone worried, do we?" Quintus asked, and the trio walked back towards Ponyville.

When they arrived, they found town in chaos. Ponies were running around in confusion and the Main Six could be seen trying to calm everypony down. She saw Quintus and galloped over to him.

"Where have you been!? Everypony has been freaking out since a huge pillar of energy appeared near the Everfree forest last night!" She exclaimed.

Quintus rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess Sora and I _did_ go a little overboard with our little… skirmish." He said, and Twilight's eye started to twitch.

"Skirmish? _Skirmish_? Your little 'skirmish' put the town into chaos, and even Princess Celestia sent me a letter asking what the big explosion was!" She exclaimed. Quintus tried to defend himself, but she continued, "And do you know who's been here stopping an uproar while _you_ had your 'skirmish'? The rest of the Main Six and _me_, that's who." She raged.

_'Is it just me, or does she seem _very_ out of character right now?' _Quintus thought. Suddenly he got an idea, and he fired a mix of Chaos and Eon energy into the air, creating a flare. Everypony went silent.

Quintus had Twilight cast a spell that would magnify his voice before saying, "Attention citizens of Ponyville! Do not be alarmed about the bright light you saw in the sky last night! Believe it or not, myself and the Hedgehog behind me caused that explosion." He said, pointing at Sora behind him.

Cries of disbelief traveled through the crowd.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN!" Quintus shouted, and everyone did.

"There. If you don't believe me, then I will simply have to prove it. Sora, could you come over here?" He asked, and the Ultrahog stepped up next to him.

"Shall we show them our power?" Quintus asked the brown hedgehog, who nodded, and they combined what was left of their power to create an explosion of energy.

"Oooh… Ahhh…" the crowd gasped.

"Do you believe us now?" Quintus asked, and everypony nodded, except for two little fillies that shouted,

"You're nothing like a big faker!" and "Boo!"

But then everyone present (Including the Mobians and the Light Defenders) glared at the two fillies, and the haters became silent.

"As you can see, I'm not exactly harmless, but I do not do you ill will." Quintus said. Everyone seemed at peace and then went on to do their daily business.

Quintus had Twilight deactivate the spell before saying, "I guess I should tell the Princess about the commotion, huh?" When the unicorn nodded, Quintus opened his still-sore wings and flew off.

Eventually he was near Canterlot, but he decided to go through the front door this time.

"Halt. State your business." The guard said, and Quintus answered, "I am here to tell the Princesses about the explosion near Ponyville." He said.

"And how would you know about that?" The guard asked.

Quintus grinned and looked the guard in the eye.

"Because I'm the one who caused it." He said, and the guard read it in his eyes that he wasn't lying.

The guard let Quintus pass, and he somehow managed to get to Celestia's throne room without getting lost.

He lightly knocked on the door before stepping in to see the two Princesses discussing what could have caused the explosion.

"Ahem." Quintus said, getting their attention. "I believe _I_ know what caused the explosion." He said.

"Nice to see you again, Quintus. What do you think caused the explosion?" Celestia asked.

"Not what, dear Celestia, but _who._ I am the one who caused that explosion. I met another Hedgehog and we were arguing over who was stronger and it lead to a… skirmish." Quintus answered. "Oh yeah and please don't scold me over this. Twilight already gave me an entire _lecture._" He added, and Celestia laughed.

"It would seem that my student hasn't lost her attitude from magic kindergarten. Do not worry, Quintus. I am not angry with you. My subjects were all simply worried, and I needed to assure them, and I couldn't do that without knowing what caused the explosion, could I?" Celestia asked.

"I guess you're right." Quintus said, and he was about to leave, but then Luna called out, "Wait! I have two things to tell you. One is that I saw a leather brown hedgehog near Cloudsdale, and two is that I feel like I'm the only one who hasn't contributed to your creation, so I would like to give you this." She said, and handed him an amulet with a picture of the moon carved in.

"When you wear it you will be granted the power of the moon." Luna said.

Quintus thanked her and was about to jump out the window but then he looked towards Celestia.

"Would you please apologize to that guard for me? I think I scared him pretty good when I told him _I _was the one who made that explosion." He said before flying off.

He shook off what Luna had said about a brown hedgehog, thinking she'd just seen Sora and gotten confused.

He landed near Cloudsdale and poked the amulet.

He instantly felt himself changing.

His fur became super thick and darkened in color, his arms lengthened and became muscular while his fingernails became claws, his teeth became fangs, and the bottom of his shoes grew spikes. Then he got an itching sensation on his wings and saw that scales were replacing the feathers to create dragon wings. He had become a Were-hog.

"Cool!" Quintus said in a gruff voice. He noticed a Rainbow blur coming to land on the ground not so far away from him. Quintus decided to scare Rainbow Dash with his new appearance. He snuck up on her slowly (Who knew claws and spikes could be so stealthy?) and stopped right behind her.

Quintus opened his wings with a _whoosh_ and let out a

"_**ROAR!"**_

This managed to make RD scream like a little girl and jump up.

Quintus was about to start laughing but he heard a voice shout **"FUS RO DAH!" **and Quintus saw a blade hurtling at his head. He barely dodged it and ducked for cover.

"Dude what the hell?" He asked from behind a log.

"Quintus?" RD asked, recognizing his voice.

"The one and only. Your face was hilarious, by the way, and so was your scream." Quintus asked, still hiding.

"Please don't tell anyone about that, and why are you like that? And why are you hiding?" RD asked.

"Luna gave me this magic amulet that turned me into this and I'm hiding because that sword… It triggered some sort of instinctive fear inside of me. I'm not sure why. Who threw that?" He called out, and a hedgehog stepped into the light.

He was leather brown with gold/yellow streaks and he had chest fur as thick as Silver's but it was gold/yellow as well. He had a belt with two sheaths; one had a sword and the other was empty.

"My name is Blade the hedgehog. Who and what are you?" He asked.

"I am Quintus the Godhog. Forgive my appearance, I was trying to scare RD here." Quintus said as he tapped the amulet and returned to normal.

"Ha-ha! From the scream I heard it sounds like your prank worked." Blade said.

"Quite obviously. So why did you throw a _freaking sword_ at my head?" Quintus asked.

Blade rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, you see, I am an expert dragon hunter. When I heard your roar and a girlish scream I thought someone was in trouble. When I saw your wings I thought someone was in _dragon_ trouble. So I used my shout to fling my sword at you. Where is it, by the way? I need it." He explained.

Quintus walked over to a tree and took the sword out. He found a small portion of his fur attached to the sword, but it was an honest misunderstanding, so he just brushed it off. He handed the sword back to Blade, but he asked, "For some reason, seeing that sword caused some instinctive fear in me. Would you happen to have any idea why?"

Blade thought for a moment, then answered, "Well, they're supposed to cause fear in dragons when they're drawn (A/N: I think that that is right. Tell me if I'm wrong). You wouldn't happen to have _actual _Dragon DNA, would you?" He asked this last question with a stern look.

"Well, I've been told I was created using something called a 'Dragon Plate', would you know what that is?" Quintus asked. Blade racked his brain for an answer, but couldn't find one. "Sorry, I have no idea what a Dragon plate might be, but it explains the fear you felt. You're part Dragon. Do you speak Dragon like I do?" Blade asked.

"What do you mean? Is it like that **'FUS RO DAH'**?" When Quintus asked this, a shockwave came from his mouth, knocking Blade back a bit.

"Whoa… That is 20% cooler by far!" Dash exclaimed (Yeah, I forgot about her for a moment too.).

Blade rubbed his head. "Wow. Pretty good first time. Can you speak anything else in the language?"

Quintus shook his head. "Nope. I only knew that one because you almost killed me with it. Wait a second…I'm getting something… An entire extra language from my past. It doesn't sound anything like the one you use. I'll think about it later. I have to tell Twilight that the Princesses are aware of what caused the explosion last night. C'mon, let's go." He said and they took off.

When they arrived, Quintus went straight to the library to check on Gold and Tails and tell Twilight that Canterlot was at ease.

Once Twilight was aware that everything was OK, he went to talk to Sora about the new language he had remembered. Then he remembered that Sora hadn't been specific about where he was going when Quintus had left for Canterlot, but then he heard a voice behind him.

"Looking for me?" Sora asked, and Quintus turned around.

"Yes actually. How much do you know about foreign languages?" Quintus asked.

"I know every language in the known Universe, why?" Sora questioned.

"Well I met a hedgehog named Blade and I suddenly remembered an entire language from my past. I'm wondering if you know what it is called." Quintus said.

"You're an amnesiac are you? Well, say something in the language, I should be able to tell you what it is called." Sora said.

"Really? Ok, here goes: _hrrrr._" (Translation: Can you understand me?) Quintus said.

Sora was silent for a moment. "Oh! I know where I remember that! That is the language of the Co:pern:ican Dragons! It kind of makes me wonder if you have a fire tear inside of you." He said.

"Co:pern:-what? And Fire-_what_?" Quintus asked.

"Allow me to explain. In another dimension, there is a world called Co:pern:ica and the three main inhabitants of this planet are Humans, Fain, and Dragons. The dragons all have their own language called _dragon tongue._ To the untrained hedgehog or pony ear, it sounds like one word. But for certain people who took the time to learn the language, it is an entire language as complex as English. I'll explain he Fain to you some other time. You say you met a hedgehog who spoke a _different _type of dragon language?" Sora asked.

"I don't remember telling you that and I will figure out how you found out about that some other time. I can sense a prank forming." Quintus said evilly.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared. "Did somepony say 'prank'? I want in, I want in!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Pinkie, but you can't. You need to be able to speak the language of the Co:pern:ican Dragons." Sora explained.

"_Hrrrrrrrrr._" Pinkie said, (Translation: What makes you think I _can't _speak the language?) and Quintus and Sora both stared at her.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Sure, you can join." Quintus said, and Pinkie gave a 'YAY!' and hopped along beside them.

The trios saw Blade and were walking up to him and were about to start the prank when Quintus saw a purple blur (No, not Twilight.) hurtling towards him.

Quintus was tackled to the ground by a purple wolf

"I finally found you, Blade!" She said.

"Uhhhh…" Quintus said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Alright! I feel amazing! Will Quintus, Pinkie and Sora manage to prank Blade? Who was it that tackled Quintus? Will BADA555W0RD like this chapter? Why am I asking so many questions? Tune in next chapter to find out!


	9. Chapter 8: AOTSASG!

I'm back! And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Pinkie! Bring forth the celebrational delicacies of sugary victory!

Pinkie: Do you mean the cupcakes I just made?

YES I DO! Yay for 400+ views! Ok, I'm going to try and stop myself from eating all the cupcakes while you guys read the next chapter.

Chapter 8: Attack of the stupidly annoying stalker girls!

Blade was trying to hold his laughter as Ensis, the girl who always chased him, held Quintus in a death grip. Quintus managed to catch Blade's eye and those eyes said one thing: _I am going to get you back for this._

Quintus was squirming considerably, but seriously, was Ensis on some sort of freaking_ steroids?_

"You're not getting away _that_ easily, Blade!" Ensis cheered.

"I'm not Blade but here is a trick I learned from him: **FUS RO DAH!**" Quintus shouted, and the force emitted flung him into the air since he was facing down.

This shocked Ensis enough so that she let go for a moment so now she was hanging on to his leg thirty feet in the air. Quintus opened his wings and just hovered there for a moment.

"See the difference now?" Quintus asked, and Ensis nodded. Quintus set her down, and then performed a loop-Dee-loop before landing.

"Sorry if I spooked you a bit. I'm just getting a bit tired of people tackling me." Quintus said, looking at Mindy, who was there for some reason. Wait a second… Uh-oh…

"Blade, I suggest running _right now._" Quintus said, seeing the glare that Mindy was giving Ensis.

"Why, what makes you say that-? Ohhhh dear. Yeah, running sounds pretty good right about now." Blade said.

"Quintus, wait! It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" Joe said (Yeah, he was there for some reason too), and he threw a sword with an Amber colored blade and a Rainbow colored gem in the pommel.

Quintus caught it and found that he wielded it quite nicely. It felt like an extension of his arm instead of a sword.

It was of medium length and was a double-edged blade. It was actually a pretty cool sword.

"Um, I'm not going alone. I have Blade with me, and why did you give me a sword? And why does it feel so familiar?" Quintus asked.

"That's because it's your sword. You got it in Alagaesia when you were 15 years old. Since it's a Rider's sword it's completely indestructible and the gem in the pommel can store vast amounts of energy. You called it _Kuldr Brisingr, _or Gold Fire. For some reason Mindy always stays away from that sword. Now RUN! Run, before she realizes she should be angry with you instead of Ensis and- Oh dang it! Run, while we can still hold her back!" Joe shouted, and Quintus and Blade took off.

After a while Blade stopped running. "Wait a minute why am _I _running? Mindy is chasing you, not me." He said, and Quintus looked behind them.

"You're running because Ensis is running alongside Mindy. I can sense some sort of magic passing between the two… it looks like they're going faster now." He said.

"Oh no that's Ensis's buffing magic! We're going to have to run now, unless you can deactivate her magic?" Blade asked.

Quintus nodded. "I can try. Or I could just fly straight up." He said.

"You can take passengers?" Blade asked.

"For a short time, yeah. Hmm, I wonder if I could get people to pay me for joyrides." Quintus said.

"Shut up and get us out of here!" Blade shouted, and Quintus picked him up and took off. Ensis appeared and jumped up to try and bring Blade down. It all happened in slow motion.

Ensis jumping _just_ high enough to grab Blade's shoe, Blade lifting his leg so she would miss, and Ensis falling while shouting a rather nasty word.

Back to normal speed again, Mindy was on the ground and she pulled a firearm out of nowhere. She fired and it shot out one of those little projectiles that turn into a net.

Quintus saw it coming and sliced it in half with his sword.

"I HATE THAT SWORD!" Mindy shouted, seeing her net fall to the ground. Ensis walked over with a rock in her hand. She magically buffed up her arm strength and threw it at Quintus.

Quintus got nailed in the head with the rock and started falling downwards due to unconsciousness.

He crashed down and the two girls walked over to find Blade frantically trying to wake Quintus up in time.

Quintus did wake up, but he woke up to Mindy staring down at him.

"Um, hi Mindy… CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted, and everything around him (Except himself) froze in time.

Quintus grabbed Blade and stepped out of the time bubble.

Once the two were a good distance away he let go of the chaos control and Mindy and Ensis unfroze.

Mindy turned and saw Quintus about a quarter of a mile away. She took out a tranquillizer gun and pointed it at Quintus. (Yep. That's her power. While Amy has her hammer and Ensis has her knives, Mindy has assorted firearms. What is it with girls that chase hedgehogs and weapons that they somehow always keep with them without stupidly large purses?) She somehow managed to come within an inch of Quintus's nose, which it _would_ have hit his neck if not for the fact that a vague memory of Mindy doing something like this before had popped up, making him dodge just in time to avoid sleepy time.

Mindy saw that she had missed and growled in anger. _'Curse his stupid reflexes!' _She thought and brought out an actual sniper rifle this time. Like _WTF_, Mindy? That last sentence is what Ensis thought at the moment. She did some crazy stuff to get Blade but an actual _sniper?_ That was a little bit too far.

She took one of her knives and threw it at the gun and knocked it out of the Echidna's hand.

Mindy glared at Ensis and growled while pulling out a SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol (Hooray for the power of Wikipedia!). Ensis glared and held a dagger in each hand, then did that thing where people hold one knife in each hand, and then they move their thumbs a bit and they're suddenly holding 10 knives.

Meanwhile, back with Quintus and Blade…

Quintus took out a bag of popcorn and two pairs of binoculars.

"I bet my stalker girl can beat _your_ stalker girl." Blade said as he accepted the binoculars.

"There's no way Ensis can beat Mindy. You're on." Quintus said, and the two shook on it.

Back to the fight…

Ensis was throwing rapid-fire knives at Mindy, who jumped behind a large rock and started using that semi-automatic pistol for what it did best: Semi-automatic firing (duh.).

Only Ensis's ninja-like reflexes kept her alive- err, I mean armed. Yeah, they were aiming to disarm each other, not kill. That sounds right, right?

Anyway, Ensis kept dodging until Mindy had to reload then threw a dagger at the firearm, causing Mindy to drop it.

Te echidna growled and decided to bring out the big guns. Literally, she brought out some seriously large and threatening projectile weapons. Two machine guns and a grenade gun (Yeah, even _**I**_ don't know where she keeps all this stuff.) started firing at Ensis, who hid behind her own boulder and started throwing knives. Only thing is, there was a FREAKING GRENADE LAUNCHER.

Ensis saw the exploding projectile land next to her, so she pulled the pin and threw it back. (I'm aware that that's not exactly how it works, but it's funny, is it not?)

After hearing an explosion and seeing the remains of some of Mindy's firearms fly overhead, Ensis peeked over her barrier to see… Mindy's fist coming at her.

Ensis jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Mindy charged, and the two started combat.

One serious butt-whooping later…

Mindy fell over, unconscious.

"NOOOO! I was betting _money_ on you, Mindy!" Quintus said.

"C'mon dude. Pay up." Blade said, holding out his hand. Quintus sighed and held out 30 rings he'd made materialize.

Suddenly Blade saw something. Something very scary.

"Oh no Ensis is helping Mindy up! They're coming after us again!" He exclaimed, and the two took off towards Ponyville.

Once they were at the edge of the town, Quintus turned to Blade.

"I have an idea. We're going to need Sonic, Shadow, and some paint." He said, and Blade grinned, realizing what his plan was.

"I'll get the hedgehogs, you get the paint." Blade said, and the two nodded and took off.

_20 minutes later…_

The two hedgehogs met with the needed supplies and started painting on Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was painted yellow with blue on his highlights and Sonic was painted leather brown with gold-ish yellow and was given hair-gel so his quills were pointing upwards like Blade's and he was given a fuzzy scarf to look like the chest fur Blade had.

Do you understand the plan now?

"So why are we being painted to look like you?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see in a moment. Just stay right there." Blade said, and the two OCs dashed off.

_Moments later…_

"Go!" Mindy shouted. (A/N in case you're wondering why she's calling Quintus that, 'Quintus' is 5 in Greek. 'Go' is how you pronounce '5' in Japanese. Sort of like how Amy calls Sonic 'Sonikku')

"Blade!" Ensis shouted. (Sorry BADA555, I don't know if Ensis has a nickname for Blade or not and I'm too lazy right now to google the Japanese definition of 'Blade')

And so the Blue Blur and the Ultimate Lifeform were tackled to the ground.

Quintus and Blade were watching from on top of Twilight's house and were watching the whole thing through binoculars, and they fist-bumped.

Suddenly Quintus realized he hadn't eaten anything for the whole story.

"Hey, you want to go to Sugar Cube Corner and get something to eat?" He asked.

"Not sure what that place is but sure. Mindy and Ensis should be occupied for a while. Why not?" Blade asked, and the two hedgehogs went off to get a dessert while their 'look alikes' were being held down by their crazy stalker fangirls.

All right that's the end of this chapter! To Ensis:

Thptptptptptptptptptptptptptpt! Told you I'd get you back!

Blade, BADA555, I hope you liked this chapter.

See you all next time! (By the way I utterly failed at not eating all the cupcakes.)


	10. Chapter 9: Jessica

Hi everybody!

Pinkie: And everypony!

I have to warn you guys this chapter will be a little grim.

Here we go!

Chapter 9: Jessica.

* * *

_The day after the last chapter…_

Blade and Sora were explaining how they'd gotten to Equestria. Blade had been fighting a dragon in White Acropolis when suddenly there had been this huge explosion and he'd found himself underneath Cloudsdale, and Sora had been training when suddenly there had been a huge flash of white and he'd just popped up near The Forest.

"Tails, are you seeing something in common with all these appearances?" Sonic asked. The fox nodded.

"Yes, everyone keeps describing what happened to us when I activated the portal. There is a 3.1415926535897932384626433832-etcetera percent chance that this was all because of one simple computer accident. I think that someone messed with my computer so it would _make_ us come here to Equestria, then they would have to copy the energy somehow and use it to send Blade and Sora here. Since Shadow is already here there's only one other person who can manipulate chaos energy like that. Someone who we have already been warned about." He said, and everyone looked to Quintus, who was still a little confused on how Tails had memorized _that_ much of pi, didn't notice.

"What? Oh, are you talking about how one of the only few names I could remember was Mephiles the Dark?" Quintus asked, and Gold tensed up. He hadn't been told that.

"What's with him?" Sora asked, seeing Gold. "I mean, _all _of us hate Mephiles and wish he'd never come into existence, but Gold seems a little… spooked." He added.

"My father was killed by that demon." Gold said, anger and sadness rising.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Sora apologized.

Quintus, meanwhile, felt something familiar with those words. _'Killed…Dark…Loved one…' _He thought, for those were the topics of the conversation, but it seemed like they meant _more _for Quintus.

Suddenly he felt excruciating pain in his forehead, and he fell to the ground, memories returning.

"What's wrong with him?" Tails asked franticly.

"He's getting painful memories back. I'd guess he's remembering Jessica…" Joe said, looking at his friend in pain.

"Jessica?" Everyone asked.

"Allow me to explain. In the first few months after Quintus's first waking moments, he got to know a girl named Jessica…" Joe started.

_In Quintus's mind…_

_(Flashback Time!)_

(Imagine everything being narrated by Joe as it happens in Quintus's head)

Quintus was sitting up for the first time in his life, and he noticed a young girl, probably 12, watching him from the other end of the room. She smiled at him. After a moment, he smiled back. Then a group of scientists came in, blocking her from view, and the scientists started asking him questions and checking his pulse and such.

_Time skip, three weeks…_ Quintus was practicing his Eon usage skills when suddenly he saw the girl from before. She waved at him, and Quintus was about to wave back, but then one of the flying disks hit him when he wasn't watching, and she disappeared.

_Time skip (again). Back to Quintus's room…_

Quintus was resting on his bed when he heard a light knock on the door. Curious, he walked over to the door and opened it. There stood the girl from before again. She had mid-length hazel hair and caring, soft blue eyes.

"Hi. My name is Jessica." She said shyly. Quintus nodded. "The girl from before?" He asked, and she nodded. "Why were you watching me?" He asked.

"I noticed you didn't have any other friends, so I decided to come and meet you." She said, and Quintus looked confused. "Friend? What's that?" He asked, and Jessica looked shocked. "You're an Element of Harmony and you don't know what a friend is? Wow, Celestia would be upset." She said, and Quintus looked even more confused. "Who?" He asked.

Jessica looked absolutely surprised. "You don't know who Celestia is? What about… Ionia?" She asked. Quintus shook his head. "Arceus?" She asked. "Nope." "The goddess of Hyrule?" "Goddess of who?" "Chaos?" "Where?" "Light Gaia?" "Who now?" "The ancient star sprites?" "Uhhh…" "Not even The Alagaesian Eldunari or The Higher Fain?" "The What-what and the Higher _what?_" Quintus asked. Jessica looked ready to faint with shock.

"They're all the people who helped with your creation! How can you not even know their names!" She asked.

"Miss, I'm only twenty-two days old. Forgive me if I don't know who those individuals are." Quintus said.

"You're obviously old enough to use such sophisticated speech." Jessica said. Quintus was about to argue, but then he realized she was right, and he sighed.

"That's OK, though. I can teach you." Jessica said, and she dashed off.

A few minutes later, she came back with a stack of books, most of them with titles that began with 'History of…'

"Um, I don't know how to read, exactly." Quintus admitted after a moment.

"Really?" Jessica asked. "I'm supposed to be a weapon, apparently weapons don't need to read, so… no capability to do so." Quintus said, tapping his head.

"Well, I can teach you." Jessica said, and so began the process of learning the alphabet. It was silly, since Quintus was capable of doing extraordinary math, yet he could not read the word 'word'. After quite a bit of giggling and head scratching, Quintus was _finally _familiar with the alphabet.

Now came the hard part: Pronunciation. Quintus just couldn't remember j/g and s/c and 'th' and the like.

Eventually Jessica noticed the time. "Oh my look at the time! I have to go now, I will be back to help you some more tomorrow!" She said, and took off. Quintus looked at the pile of books on his bed, then at the clock.

"Well, I do not have Chaos channeling for another hour, I guess I could try to learn to read a bit more." He said, and went to work on reading.

_Time skip. The next day…_

Quintus was resting again. Aerial maneuvers with 100 lbs. of weight were hard.

He heard Jessica knock lightly on his door again, and he let her in. They repeated yesterday for the next week, and finally Quintus was fully able to read (Hey, he's a fast learner.).

"So are you ready to learn your history now?" Jessica asked. Quintus nodded, and they began to read _'History of Magics in Equestria'_

Over the next few weeks, Jessica started helping Quintus with his training, too. She would rapidly throw target disks for him to hit with Chaos spears, Eon orbs, words from the Ancient Language, and sometimes just a bit of telekinesis.

Over time Quintus started to like the kind girl, and vice versa.

Then it happened. The Dark Ones found the base, and their presence started to destroy everything. Although once they saw Jessica and Quintus, they softened their deadly aura so they could destroy the girl themselves.

Quintus saw Jessica being lifted by some unseen force, and suddenly a bunch of dark arrows shot out of the black cloud that the Dark Ones usually appear as and went straight into Jessica.

Quintus dashed to catch her. As he looked into her dying eyes, she whispered, "Quintus. You have to stop them, before it's too late. It's…been… nice." And then she breathed her last breath and died, right there.

"No…" Quintus muttered, and his fur started darkening. His wings became leathery, and his eyes turned completely black with two small blood-red dots. That was the first time he'd ever gone dark.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Quintus woke up in a cold sweat. Now that he had that memory back, it would haunt him forever.

He noticed all the main characters (So far.) staring at him.

"Are you OK?" Fluttershy asked, and Quintus nodded.

"Was it her?" Joe asked, and Quintus nodded sadly.

Everyone looked down sadly, especially Shadow, who was remembering Maria at the moment.

Joe put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dude, if you want to talk about it, we can." He said, but Quintus shrugged it off. Then he walked a few feet away and opened his wings.

He gave one last look at everyone before taking off.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were about to go after him but were stopped by Shadow and Twilight.

"Relax. He just needs a bit of time alone." Joe said, and the speedsters stopped struggling.

With Quintus, he was flying very quickly. Eventually a sonic boom could be heard over Equestria, and Quintus was flying faster than the speed of sound. After a while, he stopped in a clearing in the Everfree forest and just sat there.

He tried focusing on happy thoughts, but it just didn't work. Soon his fur started losing it's color, quickly becoming gray.

A single feather fell from his left wing, and then another, and another, and etc. Quintus was going into his depressive form. (If you read my profile page, you'll know that this is bad news. If not, then go read it!)

Back with the group, Blade asked, "Was it just me, or did his fur seem to be a shade of gray darker when he left?"

Joe looked up. "Was it? If it was, then that is _very_ bad." He said, and Rarity answered, "Yes, he looks so good in yellow." After seeing a glare that meant _this is serious._ From Joe, she let him finish.

"Sometimes when too much sadness- not anger, but sadness- he starts to go into something called his depressive form. His fur and eyes start turning gray and the feathers on his wings start falling off. If he stays like that too long, he'll eventually die." He said, and everyone gasped.

"We're going to need to find him and cheer him up. I have about half of a plan for cheering him up, but we'll still need to find him." Joe said. "He took off towards the forest, so we'll have to split up to search. Send up a signal of some sort if you find him, and I'll get there quickly, and so should you, Pinkie. Your optimism is my plan." He explained. "Okie-Dokie-Lokie!" The pink pony said, and everyone split up to search for the Godhog.

After half an hour, it was Shadow that eventually found Quintus. He fired a Chaos Blast into the air and checked to see if Quintus had died or not. He hadn't died yet, but his heart rate was _way_ slower than it should have been.

Despite the fact that Shadow highly disliked this guy, he decided to try and talk some sense into him.

"Pull yourself together man! I liked a girl once. Her name was Maria. She was my only friend up on the Ark where I was created. Then one day she was killed, too. Shot in the back. I wasn't able to do anything at all. But do you see _me_ dying because of that memory? No! So stop killing yourself over it and get out of that stupid form!" He shouted, and Quintus's color returned a bit. Satisfied that he had helped, Shadow sat on a nearby rock and waited.

"Y'know, you might not be killing yourself, but you did act a bit immature after Maria." Sonic said, popping up next to him.

"Shut up, faker." Shadow said. "Well it's true. Do you not remember how you repeatedly tried to kill me?" Sonic asked. "Once again: Shut up, faker." Shadow said.

After a few minutes, Joe and Pinkie appeared, closely followed by everyone else.

"Alright Pinkie, work your magic." Joe said, and Pinkie did what she does best: be Pinkie. She was bouncing around faster than usual, asking, "Hey Quintus could you please cheer up? Please? Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaspleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease" Ok you get the picture.

Quintus's color was slowly returning due to the pony's silliness.

Once it was fully back to normal and his wings were feathered, he laughed. And everyone else did too.

Quintus stood up and walked over to the pink pony.

"Thanks for cheering me up Pinkie. You're the best." He said.

"No problem Quintus! It's my job to make everypony super happy and cheery!" She cheered.

After a while, everyone managed to stop laughing, and realized that they were in the middle of the Everfree forest while the sun was starting to set.

"So… what do we do now?" Gold asked.

"I got the answer to that. I can teleport us all out of here, but since I just got out of my depressive form, I'm going to need an energy boost to" Quintus started, but Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've had a rough day, buddy. I got this. CHAOS-CONTROL!" He shouted, and they all were teleported back to Twilight's house.

From there everybody went to his or her respective places of rest (Blade and Ensis went to Fluttershy's cottage, in case I haven't said that) Except Quintus.

"Well? Aren't you going?" Twilight asked.

Quintus nodded, and then promptly fell unconscious from exhaustion.

"Ugh. What am I going to do now?" She asked, and turned to Tails and Gold, only to find them both asleep already.

Suddenly Pinkie appeared, or did she even leave?

"I can take him back to my place Twilight!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure Mr. and Mrs. Cake will be alright with that?" Twilight asked.

"Sure they will! And besides, AJ is too far away, RD and Flutters already have guests, as do you, and if we took him to Rarity's house, he'd probably wake up either with a measuring tape on him or the CMCs staring at him. Please, Twilight? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" She asked.

"OK! You can take him back to your place." Twilight said.

"YAAAAY!" Pinkie cheered, and that cheer was enough to wake Quintus back up.

"There. He should be conscious long enough for you to get back to Sugar Cube Corner. See you in the morning, Pinkie!" Twilight said, and Pinkie led the oh-_so_-very-tired hedgehog back to her room in Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

Whew! That was quite the chapter. What did you readers think of Quintus's flashback? I'll take any feedback, good or bad.

I got another OC whom I will try to get in next chapter, so see you guys then!

BYEEEEEE!


	11. Chapter 10: Late 4th special!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BACK!

That parade was _way_ too long yesterday.

Pinkie: You went to a parade?

Sorta.

Pinkie: Cool!

No, Pinkie. Not cool. Very, _very_ not cool.

Pinkie: So… does that mean you're not doing a 4th of July late special?

Of course I'm still doing the 4th of July special!

Here it is now! Slightly late, but…

Chp 10: Comet the Hedgehog on the 4th

Quintus woke up seeing nothing but Pink. That was probably because he was in Pinkie's room. He sat up and saw that he was in a sleeping bag on the floor.

He turned and saw Pinkie in her bed, still asleep and snoring softly. He quietly got up and wrote a note which read:

Dear Pinkie,

Thanks for helping me get here last night. I'm going to go apologize to Twilight for fainting like that and troubling both of you, and then I'm going to explore the Everfree forest a bit, maybe challenge RD to a race afterwards.

See ya later, Pinkie! Sillily, -Quintus.

P.S.: You look adorable when you're asleep.

With that, Quintus left the note where she would see it, Quintus tip-toed downstairs and walked outside. After apologizing to Twilight, he opened his wings and took off towards the Everfree forest, landing in a small clearing. He tried to remember what Joe had said about Alagaesia, and suddenly an entire wave of memories came back.

Another language along with visions of a land of Dragons, of getting his sword _Gold Fire_, and… something else. A young herbalist and her cat. Something had been different about her. Mostly the fact that she was the only one who ever managed to surprise him after his first week at the place. He decided not to dwell on it and focused on the Ancient Language.

_"Fethrblaka, eka weohnata neiat haina ono. Blaka eom let lam."_ Quintus said (Bird, I will not harm you. Flap to my hand.), and a blue bird came from a nearby tree and landed in his open hand.

"Wow, it's so peaceful here. No wonder Fluttershy likes to live near this place." Quintus said, and he decided to take a quick nap.

When he woke back up, it was to an explosion.

"What the heck was that?!" He asked aloud, and flew off in the direction of the noise…

… To find Pinkie with her Party cannon and the main six.

"Pinkie! We're not supposed to start the fireworks until tonight!" Twilight said, and Pinkie giggled a bit.

"Sorry Twilight, I'm just super-duper-looper-kooper excited for the fireworks!" Pinkie apologized.

"What are the fireworks for?" Quintus asked, appearing.

"EEP!" Fluttershy exclaimed, but she calmed down when she saw it was only Quintus.

"Sorry about surprising you like that, but I was I the middle of an amazing nap and I heard an explosion, so I came here to find out what it was about. So what are the fireworks for?" Quintus asked, and Pinkie gasped.

"You don't know that it's the 4th of July?!" She asked, and Quintus replied with, "Pinkie, I didn't even know it _was_ July. Don't worry; I _do _know about the fireworks and such on this day, I just didn't know that was _today._ Oh yeah and I also came to challenge you to a race, Rainbow Dash."

The rainbow Pegasus looked up, a determined look in her eyes. "OK, just don't be too disappointed when you lose." She said, and Quintus laughed.

"You took he words right out of my mouth. Bring it, Skittles." He said, and Dash looked outraged.

"Why do all you hedgehogs keep calling me that!? I don't even know what skittles are!" She exclaimed, then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Anyway, I'm going to be busy today setting up the fireworks, watching the fireworks, and then going to the party I'm sure that Pinkie is planning for afterwards; so we'll race tomorrow. Enjoy your dignity while you can!" RD mocked.

"I'm going to pretend that last comment never happened due to the fact we'll have a never-ending argument. So we'll race tomorrow, then? Go find a bunch of people wish you good luck, because you're going to need it. See you!" Quintus said and he opened his wings. Just to be a show-off, he broke the sound barrier upon take-off.

Quintus heard RD's jaw drop as he flew off. After a few seconds he flew over Blade and Sora having a sparring match. He hovered in place and decided to watch.

After a moment, Quintus's shadow distracted Sora, allowing Blade to win.

(A/N: OK, BADA. You've had your happy moment. Time to execute operation Co:pern:ica.)

Quintus flew down and walked over to Blade.

"_Hrrrr._" He said (Translation: Nice battle. You speak dragon, right?), and Blade looked confused.

"What? I don't understand what you're saying. Her who?" He asked, and Sora grinned, realizing that Quintus had started the prank.

"_Hurrr-hrrr-hurr._" Sora said. (Translation: Yeah, good match. What do you think of that Fluttershy Pegasus?) And Blade looked even more confused.

"Huh? Is this some sort of prank?" He asked, and Quintus said, "_Hrrrrr-hrrr-hurrrr-rr_" (Translation: You're changing the subject. Do you like her? Hmm?) And Blade looked like he was ready to explode from not knowing what they were saying.

"_Hrr-rr-rrr-hurrr._" Sora teased. (Translation: I think he does. BladexFluttershy, BladexFluttershy!)

Then the two prankers sang in unison: "_Hrrrr-rr-rr Hrr-hrr-hurr hurr-rr-hrr_!" (Translation: Pegasus and hedgehog, sitting in a tree, [ok I cant bring myself to spell the word. It would be too mean. Finish the little teaser yourself.]) And Blade's eye started twitching.

Quintus and Sora burst out laughing. "Blade, you should have seen you face!" Sora said, and he continued laughing.

After a while it started hurting for Quintus to laugh, so he stood up and walked over to Blade.

"Since you've given us such a good laugh, I will translate what we said for you." He said. As he translated, Blade's face grew more and more red until it was beet-like.

"OK, the most logical thing to do right now is to- RUN SORA RUN!" Quintus yelled and they took off, laughing.

Once they were a safe distance away, they broke down laughing again.

"Oh man, that was the funniest thing my amnesia lets me remember. Our author is awesome." Quintus said, and everyone in the universe agreed…OK so maybe there are some haters out there but most of the universe agreed.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the sky near the edge of Ponyville.

"That's weird. I thought that the main six were on the other side of town. And Twilight said the fireworks don't start until later tonight. Should we go check it out?" Quintus asked. Sora nodded, and they took off towards the explosion.

"You know, I find it weird that you see an explosion in the sky and you immediately think of Twilight and her friends." Sora said as they ran.

"Well there is the fact that Pinkie is with them." Quintus said.

"Good point." Sora said, and then they arrived.

The two looked around until Quintus saw a hedgehog lying behind a bush. He sat up and looked at Quintus.

"Sonic? Is that you bro?" He asked, and Quintus shook his head. "Nope. I'm Quintus the Godhog. Who are you? And why does everyone keep mistaking me for other hedgehogs?" Quintus asked.

The hedgehog stood up and said, "My name is Comet the hedgehog. I'm Sonic's brother, would you happen to know him?" He asked. His quills slanted downward like Sonic's and they had a blue streak on his white fur.

"Yeah we know him, we just don't know where he might be. There's a 15% chance that he'll be in Cloudsdale at the moment, but if we stay here he'll run by eventually." Quintus said, and he saw a blue blur coming at them from the distance.

"Like. Right. NOW!" Quintus exclaimed, and he activated the amulet Luna had given him.

As he turned into his were-hog form he anchored himself by grabbing the ground with his right hand. As Sonic was about to pass by he reached out with his left hand and grabbed Sonic's wrist.

Both of his arms started stretching instantly. After an eighth of a mile Quintus stopped stretching and he just stopped, each arm going off one sixteenth of a mile.

"Give it a moment." Quintus told the audience, and after a bit Sonic was slingshot'd back towards him, then back to Comet and Sora.

"Hey, what's the big idea, - AHHH!" Sonic exclaimed, seeing Quintus's face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot only RD Blade and the Princesses knew about this." Quintus said, and he turned back to normal.

"Sonic!" Comet exclaimed, and he tackled his brother.

"Comet? Is that you? Or are you Amy impersonating Comet?" Sonic asked, and Comet hopped off, laughing.

"Nope. It's me. Although I _did_ bring some friends." Comet said, and a pink blur appeared, yelling "Sonikku!" and it tackled… Quintus?

"It's been _forever_ since I've seen you, Sonic!" The pink blur said.

"Ummm… Sonic? Do you know this girl?" Quintus asked, and suddenly the Main Six and the Light Defenders along with the Mobians appeared.

The pink girl who had tackled him realized that Quintus was _**not**_ Sonic, and she let go and hopped backward.

"Oh my gosh I'm _so_ sorry! I thought you were someone else. Y'know, this happens a _lot_, actually. Shadow, Silver, Scourge, actually almost _all_ hedgehogs look like Sonic." She said. Quintus thought this was bogus and held up three of his fingers.

"OK, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, and Amy answered, "Three."

Meanwhile, a thumping vein had appeared on Mindy's forehead.

Seeing this, Quintus focused on his telekinetic ability and made about one ton of ammunition and firearms disarm themselves and fall from her nonexistent pockets/purse.

"Sorry Mindy but I don't want another repeat of chapter 8!" Quintus said, and the Echidna walked off to go pout.

"OK I'm pretty sure I brought more than just Amy. HEY GUYS! C'mon out here!" Comet shouted, and a red blur, a white blur, and a cream blur appeared from nowhere and Dog-piled Sonic.

After a moment all the new characters got off of Sonic to reveal Knuckles, Rouge and Cream.

Rouge and Georgia were staring at each other. After a moment they both raised a hand. They kept mimicking each other perfectly until Rouge turned to Sonic and Georgia turned to Quintus and they both asked in unison, "Hey Sonic/Quintus, who's the bat with such great taste?"

After introductions and a stare-off between Ayan and Knuckles, Quintus wondered aloud, "OK, is anyone else thinking we should have a 'trade lives' thing where we all try to live in our look alike's life for a day?" Everyone stared at him. "What? It's not like anyone would notice. I'll bet if we had Rouge and Georgia go into a private room and then walk out, none of us would be able to tell the difference. I look almost exactly like Shadow, Tails and Coin would take a little work, Cream and Gina are doing the mirror thing right now, and Sonic and Joe would just need a bit of paint; but Amy, Mindy, Knuckles, and Ayan look too different." Quintus said.

"Why _do _we all look alike?" Sonic asked.

"I can answer that. We all come from alternate dimensions. Some worlds are more in tune with others, but Bazitral and Mobius are among the most mirrored. Equestria here is also an alternate world, although more different. Twilight, Tails, and I are one; Sonic, Joe, and RD; there's Applejack, Knuckles and Ayan; Rarity and 'The Bat's, Fluttershy and 'The Rabbit's, Pinkie is somewhat like Amy and Mindy; and Quintus and Shadow are the same, although I don't know who their Equestrian equivalent is." Coin said.

"Hmm. It's quite possibly Luna, although I can't tell." Twilight said.

"_That_ was a sudden and pointless conversation that everyone could have figured out themselves." RD said after a moment.

Suddenly everyone saw that the sun had set.

"Ohmygoshit'stimeforthefireworkstostart!" Pinkie exclaimed. Suddenly a brilliant explosion filled the sky, (No, it's not another OC.) and then another one. The fireworks had begun.

Everyone forgot about the plot for a while and just watched the fireworks in joy. It's fireworks. That is all that is needed to be said.

Everyone sat down. Blade sat next to Fluttershy, Gold sat near Twilight, Sonic went next to Rainbow Dash, (See where I'm going with this?) and Quintus sat next to Pinkie, who was too busy 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing to notice.

"Hey, uhh… thanks for saving my life the other day, Pinkie." Quintus said. "No problem Quintus! I think you're a really funny guy! And… do you really think I look cute?" Pinkie asked, and Quintus started stuttering. "Um, uh, well, um, I- um, yes?" He said, and Pinkie smiled. "Thanks Quintus! I like you too!" She said and Quintus smiled too.

Meanwhile, the Light Defenders along with all the OCs were holding Mindy back as Rouge used her pick-pocketing skills to disarm Mindy of all weaponry including, but not limited to; pistols, shot-guns, snipers, dart blowers, semi-automatic rifles, bazookas, laser guided missile launchers, paint ball launchers (Ayan still has a pink stain on the back of his head.), assorted water blasters, a bayonet, and even a machine gun with about a dozen rounds of ammo. What pockets she picked this from is a mystery to all.

Back to Quintus and Pinkie, Quintus had gone back to watching the fireworks after seeing that Pinkie was a bit too distracted by them. So he just enjoyed being near her and her cheery attitude.

Once again with the others, Joe and Rarity were talking.

"You know, if anypony, I thought Quintus would have fallen for Fluttershy, considering the similarity between her and Jessica." Joe said, and Rarity replied with, "Well there is the fact that Pinkie is _ever_ so happy all the time, after 'the incident' as you call it, I believe that Quintus would want a bit more laughter in his life." Joe thought for a moment. "Good point." He said and they went back to stopping Mindy's blood rage.

With the hedgehogs that _weren't_ holding Mindy to the ground, yeah they had stuttered a bit too although they had a bit more to talk about because Twilight, RD, and Fluttershy weren't as distracted as Pinkie was.

Then the finale started, and it was one of the best pyro-shows Equestria had seen. Even Mindy stopped struggling for a moment to watch the display. "Whoa…" everyone said in unison, and whoa indeed. Despite the fact that Equestria wasn't as technically advanced as Mobius or Bazitral, but man their fireworks rocked! It seemed like it was going to be a pretty good night, until Joe remembered something. "Rarity I just remembered something super important that hasn't really come up as an issue before. Quintus is immortal."

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn! How's _that_ for a cliffhanger? Happy late 4th of July everybody!


	12. Chapter 11: Sora's rematches

To Werewolf99: I can do as many cliffhangers as I want, and if by 'your OC' you mean Spencer Franklin Ricardo then no, I will not use your OC. ON TO THE STORY! Chp11: Sora's rematches

* * *

Rarity's eyes were like dish plates after the sentence Joe just said. "Immortal? Like Celestia and Luna living forever type immortal?" She asked, and Joe nodded.

"Well he is 517 years old. And Pinkie sure as heck is _not_ immortal. We're going to have to do something. Neither of them wants to have to lose the other, that much is true, but Quintus, once again, is immortal." Joe said.

The fireworks had ended, and everyone was clapping for the great show. "C'mon guys, there's a party about to start at my place!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I totally called it." RD said.

Everybody followed her to Sugarcube corner where all the lights were off for some reason. Once everyone was inside the lights turned on and a bunch of ponies jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" and a big banner came down to read, "Welcome to Equestria!"

Everybody, seeing that it was a double party, half 4th of July and half welcome party, went off to converse. Blade went off to talk to the little purple dragon he'd seen at Twilight's library, Gold and Sora were showing off to a trio of little fillies who were oohing and ahhing, Comet went to catch up with his brother, Ayan and Knuckles got into an arm wrestling contest, Amy and Mindy got into an argument over whether Sonic was better than Quintus, Cream and Gina went off to go play with a cross-eyed Pegasus who called herself 'Derpy', Rouge and Georgia were talking about the likes and differences of Knuckles/Ayan and Shadow/Quintus, Coin and Tails went to work on how they might all get home, and Joe and Rarity went to plot on how to stop Quintus and Pinkie from being together.

Meanwhile Pinkie and Quintus were defying them without even knowing it. They were just sitting on the ceiling, playing go fish.

"Hmmm… Got any fours?" Quintus asked. "Nope. Go fish." Pinkie said, and Quintus picked another card from the pile that was somehow on the ceiling with them. "So… Do you feel like remembering gravity so it can apply to us?" Quintus asked.

Pinkie giggled. "Nope! I do not remember what gravity is!" She said, and suddenly Shadow hovered up next to them. He was right side up, of course.

"What are you two doing? And how are you sitting on the ceiling like that?" He asked. "We're playing Go-fish. Want to join?" Quintus asked, but Shadow shook his head.

"No way. I don't care if we _are_ alternates; I'm not just sitting on the ceiling playing cards with you guys. It's not physically possible." Shadow said. "Says the wingless hedgehog who is hovering six feet in the air." Quintus said, and Shadow realized that was _exactly_ what he was doing, and since he remembered the Laws of gravity, it applied to him so he fell back to the floor.

"Dang it. I'm out of here." Shadow said, and he left to go talk to Rouge. Sora walked up from his spot next to Gold.

"What's up with him?" He asked, pointing a thumb at Shadow.

"He asked us what we were doing so we told him we were playing Go Fish. He said he didn't want to play so Quintus told him he was defying gravity and when Shadow realized that he fell to the ground and stormed off." Pinkie said without looking up from her cards.

"Can I join?" Sora asked. "Sure. C'mon up here. We'll deal you in." Quintus said, and Sora sort of back-flipped onto the ceiling.

As the three 4th wall breakers played cards on the ceiling; far, far away, a large statue in the Canterlot statue garden grew a crack in it. It was not the first crack that had appeared on the statue. Many cracks had been appearing since Quintus and Sora's little 'skirmish'…

Back to the party, Sonic and RD were talking about who was faster.

"I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said, but RD had other thoughts. "No way! I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria, there's no way you can beat me!" She said.

"Umm, I Sonic? I sort of already challenged Dash to a race." Quintus said from across the room.

"Dang it! You wouldn't mind me joining the race, would you?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, why not?" Quintus asked rhetorically. Sonic pumped a fist in the air. "Yesssss!" He said.

"So then if your universe is 17x^2 divided by 17&then 17 again, and Equestria is 1/3 of pi multiplied by three plus forty-two, then why the heck are we talking about math at this awesome party?" Coin asked Tails, who thought about it for a moment. "I have no idea. Let's go have some cake." Tails said, and the two foxes went to the dessert table to have some cake.

"Joseph I'm not sure we should break them up. They look like they're enjoying themselves just playing cards!" Rarity told Joe.

"Fine. I won't do anything to mess up their relationship tonight. And don't call me Joseph." The toonhog said. "So…what do we do now then?" Joe asked after a moment. "Want to join the Go Fish game?" Rarity suggested. Joe nodded and they walked over to where Quintus, Sora, and Pinkie were. Joe used his Toonhog ability to sit on the ceiling while Rarity took a ladder and was right side up.

More and more people were noticing either A) Knuckle and Ayan still arm wrestling or B) the ceiling based card game. Half went to cheer for Knuckles or Ayan and half went to join the card game. Sonic went to go cheer for his buddy and so did Cream & Gina while Rouge & Georgia went with Tails & Coin to go join the card game. Pinkie somehow made more card decks appear so everyone could play. She also managed to win every single freaking time.

"PINKIE! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS NOT HAVE ANY CARDS UNTIL IT'S YOUR TURN!?" Blade raged.

"That's just Pinkie Pie bein' Pinkie Pie!" AJ said.

RD was also winning a lot, but not as much as Pinkie. "OK, does anybody have any… Kings?" Blade asked. Everybody shook their heads no, so he had to go fish from the 6-inch card pile that was still on the ceiling.

"My turn! Does anypony have any kings?" Pinkie asked, and everybody who was playing handed her a card.

"OH COME ON!" Blade yelled. "Hey man calm down. Remember, _Hrrrrrr._" Quintus said. (Translation: Fluttershy is _right there._)

Blade seriously wanted to use one of his shouts at the moment, but he couldn't tell what Quintus had said, so he didn't know if it was 'you might win' or a Fluttershy-related joke. So he just glared at Quintus while Pinkie and Sora laughed. After a while Quintus got a bit bored playing cards so he walked outside for some air. Sora, Gold, Comet, and Blade all walked out as well. As the four hedgehogs and fox all breathed in the night air, Sora wanted to have a rematch with Blade.

"Hey Blade lets have a rematch!" Sora said, and the brown hedgehog looked a bit surprised at the sudden challenge.

"OK, but is it really the best of ideas to spar on top of a bakery?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go to the edge of town. I'll bring my best sword, the _Gekko Ken_." Sora said, and he brought out a sword like Yamato from Devil May Cry, except the Blade was pitch black and the handle and the sheath were midnight blue.

"Nice." Gold said, giving a low whistle. "Yeah, cool." Quintus said. "But have you seen _Gold Fire_?" He asked, bringing out the sword. Only Blade and the light defenders had seen the sword, so Sora, Gold, and Comet were a bit shocked. "You have a sword too? Awesome!" Comet said.

"Indeed. Its actual name is _Kuldr Brisingr_. What do you guys think? I was told it was completely indestructible, and I've been wanting to use it for more than just defending myself from Mindy. Either of you guys game for sparring with me afterwards?" Quintus asked, and both the hedgehogs that were about fight nodded.

"Cool. TO THE EDGE OF TOWN! CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted, and all the OCs (At least in this story) were teleported to the place that Quintus had just screamed.

"OK, the match between Blade the Hedgehog and Sora the Ultrahog will now start! Begin!" Comet shouted, and the two drew their swords and got into fighting stances.

Blade made the first move, charging forward. Sora blocked and performed a downward slash, which Blade barely jumped backwards from. Then Blade started doing high-speed stabs at Sora, who kept dodging Matrix-style. (You know, when they dodge by leaning from side to side in slow motion? Yay, Matrix!)

Quintus, meanwhile, had brought out a bag of popcorn and an XL soda. He tilted it towards Gold, inviting him to take a bite. "So, Twilight, huh?" He asked. "Shut up. I know you like Pinkie." Gold said. "What's not to like about her?" Quintus asked. "I could ask the same thing about Twilight." Gold said.

After a moment of silence, they both said in unison, "Egghead." And they laughed. Meanwhile, Blade and Sora were looking like they were evenly matched, and they kept going for about ten minutes until Quintus got bored but then he got an idea. "MAGIC IS NOW ALOWWED!" He shouted, and Sora grinned. So did Blade.

"**FUS RO DAH!"** both shouted at the same time, and the force almost blew Quintus, Gold, and Comet away, but Gold put some Eon on his shoes so he wouldn't get flung away, Comet used his Elemental abilities to anchor himself to the ground, and Quintus stabbed G.F. into the ground Legend of Zelda style, but he was still blown back a bit.

Blade then yelled, **"YOL TOOR SHUL!" **and a fireball was blasted from his mouth. Sora countered with his Polarity shield, then decided to just blow Blade up. Sora powered up to his super form. Blade sweat dropped.

"Umm… How about we just call this one a draw?" he asked. "Hahaha! Nope." Sora said, and he broke the light barrier with his sudden slash. Blade held up his swords for a moment, but he was nowhere near to close enough to match the raw power that was hitting him.

Sora broke through Blade's defense like a knife through butter, and a small explosion was caused. When the dust cleared, Sora was in his normal hedgehog form standing over Blade, who was unconscious.

Quintus then said in a deep voice, "Dragonborne Hedgehog DEFEATED!" like in Super Smash Bros.

"Alright! I won! Whoohoo!" Sora cheered, and then Shadow came down from the sky again, knocking Sora out. (Nah, I'm just kidding. I wonder how Sora just reacted…)

"Alright Ultrahog, ready to go against me again?" Quintus asked. Sora nodded. "Yeah, I just need to catch my breath for a moment."

A minute or so later, Sora was combat ready again.

"Bring it on." Sora said, and Quintus got into a fighting stance. "Since I know we're evenly matched in power levels, let's just do this match on swordsmanship alone, OK?" Quintus asked, and Sora nodded, then charged at him at high speeds.

Quintus blocked with ease, and then knocked Sora back with the flat of his blade. Sora looked utterly surprised that Quintus had countered him so easily.

"What? When you have four-hundred and ninety-seven years to train under some of the masters, you learn more than a few moves." Quintus said.

Sora face palmed. He'd forgotten about that. He approached Quintus with more caution this time.

This time Quintus made an offensive move. He lunged forward and performed a horizontal slash, which Sora blocked with little effort.

He slashed again with incredible force, but since Sora was about as strong as him, it didn't matter.

The two hedgehogs kept speeding up until they were nothing but a lightning fast blur of action and reaction.

Gold and Comet watched in awe. "We have some pretty awesome sword-wielding pals, don't we?" Gold asked, and Comet just nodded, too amazed to speak.

Finally, Quintus gave a full power swing, and Sora did the same. They both did this with their left hands, and their blades collided to create a powerful explosion of light.

When it cleared, Sora and Quintus could be seen staring each other down, until they both gasped in exhaustion and fell forwards, clonking heads, and falling unconscious.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt." Comet said, and Gold nodded in agreement.

"Since Blade is still unconscious one of us is going to have to carry two of them." Comet said, but Gold shook his head. "No way. Why don't we just wake them up?" He asked, and Comet smiled, getting an idea.

He walked over to where Quintus and Sora were unconscious and took out an air-horn.

"Wait a second where did you get that from?" Gold asked. "Joe dropped it. I was going to give it back to him, but this seems a worthy cause to use it, right?" Comet asked.

Meanwhile, Blade had woken up and had heard Comet talking. He got up and grinned. He walked over to Comet.

"Hey can I be the one to gently wake them up with that?" He asked. "Why? To get revenge for the Dragon Tongue prank? That _was_ pretty funny you know. But here you go." Gold said, and he took the Air horn from Comet and gave it to Blade.

The brown hedgehog tiptoed over to Quintus and Sora and put his finger on the button. A loud

"_**HOOOOOOONK!"**_

Was heard. Sora sat up instantly, but Quintus was still asleep. Blade walked over and put the horn to Quintus's ear. A slightly muffled

"_**HOOOOOOONK!"**_

Was heard. Quintus slowly sat up and yawned. "Geez Joe, five more minutes would have been nice." He said, and was about to go lie back down, but Gold flicked an Eon orb at his nose, waking him up completely.

"Ow. Ok, I'm up." Quintus said, getting up. He shook his head and looked around.

"What happened? I remember staring Sora down, and… I forget what happened after that." He said.

"You both fell unconscious and fell forwards, clonking heads. How come you didn't wake up to the air horn?" Comet asked.

"What, that? I can't tell you how many times that Toonhog woke me up with that thing. So I trained myself to ignore it on a sub-conscious level." Quintus explained.

"So… should we head back?" Gold asked. Quintus nodded, then picked up his sword. "One thing I have to do first." He said, putting a hand on the pommel. The gem inside the pommel lit up, and it seemed like the light was going into Quintus, making him stronger.

He put the sword back into its sheath, which is the same color as the blade, by the way, and then made the sheath disappear.

"OK… what was that?" Blade asked. Quintus tapped the small rainbow colored gem. "This thing is sort of like a chaos emerald, except you have to fill it with energy first. It's more of an energy storage unit if you think about it. I'm ready to go now. Shall we?" he asked. Everyone nodded, and Quintus teleported them back to the roof of Sugarcube Corner. They walked back inside to see that Knuckles had won the arm wrestling match, and that Pinkie had won the Go fish game with 512 cards. I'm aware that that is how old Quintus is. Deal with it.

After a while, everypony started going home. Shadow and Quintus left to go rough it. Shadow stayed at the edge of the Everfree forest, and Quintus flew to the clearing he'd been in earlier that day. Sora went to the place he was staying at, umm… You know I don't think I've said where he is staying. How about… Rainbow Dash's place? Does that sound good? Anyway that is where he went. Everyone got a surprisingly good night's rest, considering that everybody had made at least two trips to Pinkie's dessert table.

* * *

Tha-tha-tha-tha-tha-That's all folks! Next chapter will be the race between Sonic, RD, and Quintus.

Quintus: As I said last chapter RD is going to need all the luck she can get. Also, the author does not own SEGA, Hasbro, Gold, Comet, Blade, Sora, or the Inheritance cycle, but he does own The Light Defenders, Bazitral, The Dark Ones, Jessica, My Golden Gauntlet, and Me. I find that last part very unfair. REBELLION!

Me: No.

Quintus: Dang it. Hope you like the chapter everybody!


	13. Chapter 12: the race, and a dragon

Chp 12: The big race! And a dragon…

Me: Hi everybody! As promised, the race between Quintus and Rainbow will happen in this chapter.

Pinkie: Here we go!

Quintus: Hooray for a high chance of me winning!

Pinkie: No way! RD is 20% cooler!

Quintus: … So? I'm 42% more awesome!

Pinkie: Nuh-uh!

Quintus: Yeah I am!

Me: OK break it up you two.

Both: REBELLION!

Me: No.

Both: Aww… Everything belongs to their rightful owners. Nothing belongs to our author except the plot and his OCs (Quintus and Joe)

All three of us: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chp 12: The big race! And a dragon…

Quintus, Sonic, and Rainbow Dash woke up early the morning after Pinkie's welcoming party. They were going to race today. Quintus flew above the tree line of the Everfree forest, repeatedly breaking the sound barrier.

Sonic was running laps around the planet, scaring the heck out of most ponies. And Rainbow Dash was flying as fast as sound around Cloudsdale, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

Finally it was time for the race. All of Ponyville was there, and Pinkie and Spike were in the balloon, broadcasting.

"Well folks here it is. The race between the fastest flyer in Equestria, RAAAAAIIIINBOOOOWW DAAAASH!" Spike called, and the multicolored Pegasus flew up bowing to the crowd. Suddenly Sora appeared in the balloon.

"We also have the fastest thing alive, hero of Mobius, and embodiment of chaos (In a good way. He's not this Discord guy I keep hearing Twilight talk about), SONIC THE HEEEEEDGEHOOOOG!" Sora said, and he teleported back to the ground. Sonic, meanwhile had spin-dashed into the air, come out of ball form, then did a bunch of flips on the way down.

Now Pinkie was at the mike.

"And last but definitely not least, we have the Divine Being, The Divine Life form, The Godhog, whatever you're going to call him, his name is QUIIINNNTUUUUUSSSS!" She yelled, and the winged hedgehog flew into the air, a powerful energy aura surrounding him. He then fired this aura into the air, creating small explosions. The crowd Oooh.'d and Ahhh'd.

Quintus and Rainbow took their spots on the starting line. Applejack stood in front of them. "All right y'all. Here's how the race is gonna go: First yer going to take three laps around the town, then you dash into the Everfree forest and grab a flag with your initial on it. Sonic's is SH, RD's is, well, RD, and Quintus's is just Q. After that you'll come back here as fast as your wings and legs can carry ya. First one back here wins the race and a 50-bit prize. Ready?" She asked. RD opened her wings. "Set?" Quintus prepared for take off. "GO!" Sonic used his super peel-out move and took they were off.

Sonic was in the lead followed by Rainbow, with Quintus in last.

"GO SONIC GO!" the present Mobians cheered.

RD and Quintus flapped faster, getting in front of Sonic. Quintus decided to run until the Everfree forest so he started jogging mid-air and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Once he was only an inch or so up, he folded his wings and ran super fast, taking the lead.

As they passed around Ponyville the third time, Quintus hopped into the air and glided at mach speeds using his momentum. Then he started flapping his wings again and held his arms out superman-style.

The three racers were neck and neck until they met the forest tree line and Sonic had to slow down.

RD and Quintus were neck and neck when they both spotted the trio of flags. Quintus turned around mid-air and grabbed his flag while going backwards, and he powered his wings and took off again.

RD, however, wasn't so good at U-turns, so she had to stop, pick up the flag, and take off again. This slowed her down, but she got an idea and flew upwards.

Quintus was ahead of RD when he heard a boom and it looked like the color spectrum was chasing him. He flapped his wings for al they were worth (Which is a lot. It cost a few quadrillion dollars worth of supplies and tech to make those things.) And was passed by rainbow.

Suddenly another boom was heard and Sonic rushed past at the speed of light, passing Rainbow.

Joe saw that Quintus was losing so he shouted, "Hey Quintus! DO A BARREL ROLL!"

Quintus was a little confused but he gained momentum then did a high-speed barrel roll anyway.

Quintus felt himself breaking the sound barrier, then the light barrier, and then… another barrier.

Quintus blew past RD, then Sonic, then the finish line, then he went around the planet a few dozen times in the blink of an eye before slowing down. After a few more laps around the planet while leaving skid marks, he finally stopped at the finish line and fell onto his face.

"Did I… win?" he asked, and everyone nodded. Quintus was handed the 50-bit prize and then all the other Bazitrans lifted him up and threw him into the air. During one launch Quintus saw RD and Sonic walking away sadly.

He opened his wings and hovered over to them before he could be thrown again.

"What's wrong?" he asked the blue duo. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"It's just- I'm supposed to be the fastest flyer in Equestria. I would have been OK with Sonic beating me because he can't fly but you showed me up. We're not the fastest anymore," She said, and Quintus felt bad.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'm technically the fastest thing _created_. Totally artificial speed. I wasn't born this way, I was _made_. Ergo, Sonic is still the fastest thing alive and since I'm not an Equestrian or a Pegasus, RD is still the fastest _Pegasus_ in Equestria. And flyer. The wings were made in a lab too." He said, and the two blue blurs perked up a bit.

"Now, I have to go ask Joe what that third barrier I broke was. See you!" Quintus said, and he went to go find the toonhog.

He found him talking to Rarity. It seemed like an argument of some sort.

"Uh, _ahem_." Quintus said, and the two noticed him. They immediately started 'fake innocence whistling'. You know what I mean.

"Um, Joe? When you told me to 'do a barrel roll' and I did, it felt like I broke a third barrier, after the light barrier. What was that?" Quintus asked.

"Ah, that. Well, a few decades before you met us, you were practicing your flying skills. It was pretty easy for you to break the light barrier, but one day you tried to go faster by spinning. For whatever reason, your speed was increased tenfold when you did that, and you went beyond the light barrier and through: The Infinity Barrier. I think today was the 7th time you've done that in your life." Joe explained.

"Cool. All right, I'm going to go off to- hey, do you smell smoke? I'm not on fire am I?" Quintus asked, checking to make sure he wasn't. Joe saw something in the distance and pointed at it.

Quintus looked where he was pointing and saw a mountain with a pillar of smoke coming out.

Gold saw it too and pointed past Twilight, whom he was talking to, at the mountain.

The purple- oh sorry- _lavender_ unicorn's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh it's a dragon!" She exclaimed, and Blade looked up. "Dragon you say? Finally, I've been _so_ bored." He said, and then he looked at the smoke pillar.

"Judging by the amount of smoke being made I would guess it's a very _large_ dragon," He said.

Fluttershy, who had been quivering the whole time, let out an, "EEP!" and hid underneath the bleachers where everypony had been sitting.

Blade noticed this and peeked underneath to see a _very_ frightened looking Pegasus.

He sat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm sc-c-c-c-c-cared of Dragons." Fluttershy stuttered. "What? But isn't Spike one of your best friends?" Blade asked. Fluttershy nodded. "Y-y-y-y-y-yes, b-b-b-but he's only a baby dragon." She said.

"Well, I'll protect you." Blade said. "T-t-t-t-thanks Blade." Fluttershy said, feeling better. "So are you ready to come with to the dragon's lair?" Blade asked.

"What? No!" Fluttershy exclaimed, eyes widening. "But Twilight is right over there telling the other hedgehogs and the rest of the Main Six that we have to go ask the dragon to leave so his smoke won't other Ponyville. C'mon, I promise I won't let you get hurt." Blade swore, and Fluttershy eventually came out.

"Good. You ready?" Blade asked. The timid Pegasus nodded, and they walked over to where Twilight and everyone else were.

"OK everyone, we will have to be super quiet as we go up the mountain so we don't cause an avalanche. Got it?" She asked, and everyone nodded. (OK just so you know only the hedgehogs and the Main six are going. We wouldn't want Ensis, Amy, or Mindy to accidentally tackle someone off a cliff would we?) "OK good. TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN AWAY!" Pinkie exclaimed, and they were off. "We're going to die by avalanche aren't we?" Gold asked, (Oh yeah and he's coming too.) and Comet replied with, "More than likely."

When they were halfway up the mountain, a small twig poked Fluttershy and she screamed, "AVALANCHE!" and every body tensed up, waiting for large rocks to come down upon them. When it didn't come, Comet gave a sigh of relief, and directly afterwards the avalanche started. Too fast to dodge or deflect.

"Guys give me a power boost!" Quintus said, and Twilight directed some of their magic, as did Rarity, Shadow lent some chaos energy, Gold gave some Eon, and Sora just gave overall power. Quintus combined all of that with his own power and what was left in Kuldr Brisingr.

He now had two choices: use _all_ of his power to stop time and either move the rocks or everyone, or use _most_ of his power to blast the rocks away and risk another avalanche. He decided option number two.

Quintus used the smallest blast he could to get rid of the boulders, and it did _just_ enough.

After a moment of silence, everybody knew the danger had passed, but just in case, Sora punched Comet before he could sigh again.

Just before they reached the top, Twilight told everyone, "OK we are going to _talk_ the dragon into leaving. No violence of any sort unless absolutely necessary. Got it? Rainbow, Blade, Shadow?" She gave names.

"Who, me?" RD asked innocently. "Yes, you." Everybody said in unison.

"Who wants to go first?" Twilight asked, and when no one raised a hoof/hand, she sighed. "Darn, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go first. Oh well, here I go!" She said, and walked inside.

Not even 5 minutes later, a slightly burnt Twilight Sparkle walked out of the dragon's cave. "Umm, I ordered my unicorn medium rare. Can I have my money back?" Gold joked, but then Twilight hit him with magic, puffing up his tails and fur with the energy.

"Ugh, check please." Gold said from his new spot on the ground.

Rarity went in next and she was doing pretty well until everyone heard,

"And would you mind if I had one of your gems?"

And then the white unicorn was shot from the cave like a cannon. Shadow used chaos control to stop her from falling off the cliff, but…

"MY MANE! IT'S RUINED!" Yeah, that.

Pinkie was going next, and she was dressed as a clown for some reason. "Umm Pinkie? What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'm going to make him laugh silly! If I make him smile, maybe he'll listen to what we say!" The pink pony replied.

Shadow and Sonic shared a look that said, "Scratch one hyperactive pony."

A few minutes later Pinkie walked out slightly burnt with bits of her mane smoking. Quintus rushed over.

"You OK?" He asked. "Just a little singed." Pinkie said cheerily. Quintus got an idea.

"Stand still OK?" He asked, and when Pinkie nodded an OK, he anchored himself and flapped his hard, creating a gust that put Pinkie's mane out.

"Cool! Thanks Quintus! That was cool!" Pinkie said, and they walked back over to where everyone else was.

Fluttershy had been hiding behind a bush the whole time with Blade and AJ trying to coax her out.

"Please come back out." Blade pleaded. "I can't. I'll mess something up like with the avalanche I caused." Fluttershy said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that was Comet's fault." AJ said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Galaxy Sonic's OC yelled.

"Anyway, we need you out there. If not for support then for morale. C'mon out." Blade asked. "No." "Fine. Just stay there then. We don't have time for this." AJ said, slightly annoyed.

Blade and AJ walked back to the group. "Who's next?" Twilight asked. Quintus volunteered.

As he walked into the cave, he tried to remember the words in the ancient language he was about to say. He got the dragon's attention by shouting "_Bjartskular!_" The dragon looked at him and Quintus said, (I'm too lazy to write the full sentence, so I'll just give you the English translation.) "_Dragon, I mean you no harm, but I wish for you to leave this place and find a better one._" But it turns out oaths in the ancient language aren't worth dirt to Equestrian dragons.

Quintus was flung from the cave by a wave of fire and he shouted, "I'm Okaaaaaaaaaaay!" as he flew past Pinkie.

RD and Blade got angry at the dragon. "Ok that's it! We tried reasoning, we tried flattery, we tried- whatever Pinkie does!" RD exclaimed.

"And the ancient language!" Quintus said, having finally climbed back up.

"That too! Now we'll have to use force!" Blade said, but Gold spoke up.

"Aw, man! And I just got ready for _my_ strategy too." He said, and everyone noticed he was wearing a hockey mask and holding a chainsaw. "Uh, where did you get that chainsaw?" AJ asked. "Pinkie gave it to me. Why?" Gold asked, and everyone looked at Pinkie. "Why did you bring a chainsaw up a mountain, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"In case somepony needs help gardening up here, silly!" Pinkie said. Everyone just shrugged it off as Pinkie being Pinkie.

"Ok… As I was saying, now we need to use force!" Blade said, and he and the rainbow colored Pegasus went inside to use force.

A kung-fu kick noise followed by a sword-against-dragon-scales was heard, then a full out roar. RD and Blade were shot from the cave at an actually dangerous speed and hit a boulder next to where Fluttershy was.

Quintus transformed into a Werehog and roared back. The dragon hesitated a moment, then charged out.

"Oh crud…" Everyone thought, and they went to defending themselves. Homing attacks, Eon blasts, magic shields, whatever. Combat stuff.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy had seen her friends land next to her, and she got angry. She flew out of her hiding spot and into the dragon's face.

"EXCUSE ME!" She yelled. "IT IS NOT NICE TO BEAT UP ON PEOPLE SMALLER THAN YOU!" She exclaimed, and the dragon was too shocked to remember to be fierce. "But the rainbow one kicked me and the brown one hit me with his sword." He said, and Quintus looked shocked. He'd never met a dragon that could _speak_ English.

"AND IT WAS WRONG OF THEM TO DO THAT BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER TOO! YOU ALSO SHOULDN'T REST WHERE YOUR SMOKE CAN BE A HAZARD TO OTHERS!" This actually managed to make the dragon cry, which surprised Quintus even more. Seriously, a small, usually timid Pegasus just made a dragon, one of the most feared/respected creatures in _several _lands, cry?

"There, there. There's no need to cry. You just need to think about how your actions will affect others, OK?" Fluttershy asked in a caring tone now, and the Dragon nodded. "Good-bye! Good luck finding a new place to rest!" Fluttershy said as the dragon left.

An army of "KLANG!"S was heard as everybody's mouth dropped.

"Uh, did she just-?" Comet said, unable to form the words in shock.

"Scare a dragon into crying then apologizing and wishing it good luck? Yeah, I think so." Rarity said.

Twilight was the first to overcome her shock. "Great job Fluttershy! That was amazing. How about we all go home and tell the town the good news?" She suggested and everyone nodded and walked back down the mountain (Don't worry RD and Blade woke up with nothing more than a headache and some bruises).

One long and uneventful walk later…

Everyone walked out of the treeline and were finally able to see Ponyville in the distance. RD, Sora, and Quintus, having slightly better eyesight, noticed something strange about the town. They told everyone to hurry up and when they got there…

Everything was in chaos. Clouds rained chocolate milk; buildings were taken down by light sneezes, along with other wacky stuff.

And in the center of town was a weird creature. It had an eagle talon set, a lizard foot, a lion paw, a goat hoof, a snake tail, and two different types of wings: one dragon and one Pegasus.

"Who are you?" RD asked. (Yeah, this entire story started few weeks after Nightmare Moon.)

"I, little Pegasus, am Discord, god of chaos." The creature said.

* * *

OK, end of chapter! Werewolf99, I told you that I could do cliffhangers if I wanted, so… CLIFFHANGER!

I'm going to bet that every single one of you readers guessed that Discord was going to be in this story, and hopefully at least one of you thought, 'But Quintus! What about Mephiles?' Well, dear readers, that means that this is a DOUBLE CLIFFHANGER! XD See you all next time!

Quintus: BYEEEEE!


	14. Chapter 13: Discord, God of Chaos

Chp: I forgot what chapter this is.

Me: Here it comes!

Pinkie: The fight between Discord

Quintus: And us! The heroes who went to talk to the dragon!

Me: I'm so excited I could-

**BOOM!**

Quintus: Dang it not again! Pinkie, you get a clone of our author while I clean up his exploded remains.

Pinkie: Okie-Dokie-Lokie! Hey, Readers! You guys read the chapter while we do that, OK?

* * *

Chp… oh right chp13: Discord, god of Chaos.

Twilight's eyes widened. She'd been reading about Discord and knew that he was supposed to be encased in stone.

"How did you escape your imprisonment?" Twilight asked, and the… draconequus? Did I spell that right… laughed.

"A while ago a humongous explosion rocked Equestria, causing a crack in my statue. It would have taken me a few more days to break free, but I had a little help from an outside force. Mephiles?" Discord called, and a hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow but with white highlights and no mouth (Yeah, I find that really creepy, SEGA.) appeared.

All the present Mobians gasped, especially Gold, who made more of a growl than a gasp.

"What have you done with our friends?" Quintus asked.

"Ah, little hedgehog, I haven't done a thing to them. Yet." Discord said, and he snapped his fingers, causing a cage to appear. In it was all of their friends.

"Ensis!" Blade exclaimed. "Joe! Mindy! Ayan! Georgia, Gina!" Quintus shouted. All the hedgehogs and Gold called out to the names of their friends, and got pretty angry.

Quintus's fur started turning black (Not grey, but black.) and his feathers started disappearing to reveal leathery bat wings. His eyes got a red tint to them and looked filled to the brim with anger. Introducing Dark Quintus.

Gold was next. His fur added a bit of red, making it seem purple, and the markings on his gloves turned red, for anger affected Eon. Then came Sonic. He went into his dark form, if you don't know it, look it up. Then Sora became Dark. His fur turned pitch black and his eyes went blood red. Comet went dark after that. He looked a lot like his brother. Shadow went into his normal dark form (Seriously, just look it up.). Finally, it was Blade's turn to transform (I got bored so I just picked form 1.). His fur turned dark brown and he started having flames give off from his body while his pupils seemed to disappear.

Quintus laughed a demonic laugh. "Whatever the hell you are, you just pissed off a group of people whom it is not a good idea to piss off." He said, and he fired a blast of pure black energy at Mephiles, who dodged it and snickered.

"Is this the legendary Godhog I've been hearing so much about? What a disappointment." He said, and Quintus growled, putting on his Golden Gauntlet. His wings turned from bat to demon like, and his eyes glowed with red rage while his fur became red. Introducing Demonic Form.

"HELL BURST!" Quintus shouted and negative Divinity charge was blasted from his hands at Mephiles, who couldn't dodge it this time. He was blasted way into the distance, creating a mushroom cloud explosion. Then he came back and punched Quintus in the face. From that point half the Dark form hedgehogs and Gold went to fight Mephiles and half went to fight Discord while The Main Six dashed over to where Quintus had landed to find him reverted back to dark form. Still angry, but less so than his Demonic form.

Twilight used some restraining magic on him so he wouldn't hurt them, then her horn glowed with magic, and Quintus was surrounded in light. When it receded, Quintus was in his normal form, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry about that guys. How bad was I? I don't remember anything after going dark." He asked.

"You put on the glove and your fur turned all red and you shouted something about hell before firing a laser. What _was_ that?" Twilight asked.

"That was probably my Demonic Form. It's basically my Divine Form, but with negative energy instead of positive. All right, I need to get back out there, I probably shouldn't turn Dark again unless someone dies." Quintus said, and he put his Gauntlet, turning into his Super form. Not Divine, but Super. His fur turned white, his eyes turned electric blue, and his wings became angelic.

"Let's a GO!" Quintus exclaimed, and he flew at Mephiles, doing a barrel roll. He collided with Mephiles at the Speed of Light x 3, since he didn't have the momentum to break the Infinity barrier. Still, three times the speed of light is pretty fast.

Meanwhile, Sora, Blade, Sonic, and Comet were beating the crud out of Discord.

Just when it seemed like the heroes were about to win, Mephiles said, "ENOUGH." And he and Discord teleported away.

After a moment, everyone calmed down enough to get out of their dark forms.

Discord snapped his fingers, and the cage of friends disappeared before anyone could try to open it.

Discord looked at Sonic. "Blue one, I heard you were an embodiment of chaos. That much easier to defeat you." He said, and snapped his fingers.

Sonic screamed in pain and fell to the ground, where RD rushed over to him. Discord looked around at the other hedgehogs, and they all fell to the ground as well.

Finally Discord faced Quintus, who was seriously worried since his Chaos usage abilities were multiplied by 30 in his Super Form. He felt excruciating pain all over his body, and he fell to the ground, but he got up. Discord's eyes widened.

"What? But that anti-chaos was supposed to completely disable you!" He exclaimed.

"That would be because I have more than just chaos. Ready Gold?" Quintus asked. Gold, being the only one who didn't have chaos abilities, was totally unharmed.

The arctic fox nodded, and they charged at Mephiles and Discord. The two created a shield of Darkened Chaos and the two were bounced back. Quintus and Gold looked at each other. They charged all their Eon energy together and shot an extremely powerful "EON DOUBLE BLAST!" Yeah, that.

The two immortal villains teleported out of the way, and Mephiles fired Dark Eon mixed with some of Discord's disharmony magic at Gold, who wasn't able to dodge it and fell to the ground in pain.

"Gold!" Quintus shouted, and he dived down to where the fox was.

"What did you- do to me?" Gold gasped out through the pain.

"Quite simple really. We combined our energy to _just _the right ratio in order to neutralize your power and cause you immense pain. Don't worry; it won't kill you unless we want it to. As for the rodents-." Discord spat, pointing at Sonic, Shadow, Comet, Blade, and Sora.

"They're coming with us into our labyrinth." He finished, and the above-mentioned characters disappeared along with Gold.

"NO!" Quintus shouted, seeing his new friends disappear.

"If you want them back, you and the other Elements of Harmony are going to have to find us in the center of our labyrinth!" Discord teased, and the villains disappeared, leaving a small note on the ground.

Quintus walked over and picked it up to read:

Dear Ponies and Hedgehog:

All you have to do is walk through the maze until you find us. No cheating, so once you step inside the maze, your wings and magic will disappear. If you do manage to find us, then you will be allowed to chance your luck against fighting us. Good luck!

-Discord and Mephiles.

Quintus crumpled the note in anger. As the other Elements of Harmony, a blazing aura was about to surround him, but he managed to subdue his anger before getting an urge to put his gauntlet on.

RD stood next to him. "What happened?" She asked.

Quintus growled. "Discord and Mephiles got away with everyone." He said, and handed her the note.

As the main six read it, their eyes slowly widened.

"We're going to have to get our friends back." Twilight said, and they found themselves in front of the Labyrinth.

"Ready girls?" Quintus asked, and everypony nodded. He stepped into the labyrinth.

* * *

Pinkie: Aaaaaaand the end of this chapter! Now to the clone of our author I got from his closet.

Me: Hi! I am the 42nd clone of Quintus the Hedgehog! I, uh, get excited a lot.

Quintus: Clearly.

Me: Hey, I might not be the first clone of the author, but I still have ownership over you!

Quintus: I've said this before. REBELLION!

Me: Give me a moment to read the notes the last author left me in case you said that… OK. No.

Quintus: Awww…

Pinkie: We hope you enjoyed this chapter!

All three of us: BYEEEEEE!


	15. Chapter 14: The Labyrinth

Quintus: We're back with part two of Discord, god of chaos!

Pinkie: Do you _have_ to copy the show for this chapter?

Me: YES I DO! TO THE CHAPTER! AWAAAAAAAY!

* * *

Chp 14: Discord, God of chaos. Part two: The Labyrinth

Quintus stepped into the maze, and he felt his wings disappear instantly. "Aw, man! This sucks." He heard Rainbow Dash say behind him. Her wings must have disappeared too. "My thoughts exactly. I wonder if I can still use the ancient language. Umm, _Brisingr? _Uhhh, I probably shouldn't use this one but, _waise neiat?_" Quintus asked. Nothing happened.

"Dang it! This double sucks!" Quintus said. "Hey, magic is my whole life! How do you think _I _feel?" Twilight asked, having her magic disappeared.

"Twilight, when you literally have centuries to get used to something, then have it taken away, I think it's worse than something you've only had for not even five decades." Quintus said.

"Hey, flying is my _whole life._ Without it, I kinda got nothing." RD said.

"Listen here, Skittles. For more than 500 years I've been saving the universe. During that time did anyone get to know me for my personality? Noooooooo, everyone was simply a fan of the godly power inside of me. No one cared about it, getting to do nothing but save the world's sorry a** time and time again. Every once in a while I met an actually caring person, but it either turned out to be fake, or the Dark Ones would kill them. Just like… just like Jessica." Quintus stopped mid-rant, and he looked at the ground in sadness. RD felt sorry for him. She put a hoof on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about insulting you like that." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's OK. I'm sorry for ranting like that." Quintus said, and they looked forward to see that the path split into seven directions.

"Um, what do we do now?" AJ asked.

"Well, we can either split up and have everyone take a direction, or we could risk going together and have to backtrack six times. I say we should split up." Twilight said, and everyone picked a random direction.

_(With Applejack…)_

The cowpony had been walking down the seemingly endless pathway for 15 minutes now, and she suddenly saw something move. It was a trio of apples.

Suddenly a hand appeared in the sky and grabbed Discord, who was the one who was making the apples move. The God of chaos reappeared in the author's room with me.

"Hold on their Discord buddy. I like the original episodes as much as the next guy, but this is MY story, so we're going to get everypony and Quintus corrupted _my_ way. Got it?" I asked him. He nodded after a moment.

"Good. Here's what you're going to do…" I began as I whispered in his ear so you guys wouldn't get spoilers. Discord nodded from time to time as I told him the plan, and when I finished, he smiled.

"What a wonderful and disharmonic plan! But before I execute this plan, I have a question: Why are you helping me with this?" He asked.

"Just felt like going to the dark side for a bit. Now get back in there and corrupt those Elements of Harmony before I come to my senses!" I said, and I grabbed him by the tail and threw him back into the story.

Discord landed painfully on one of his cotton candy clouds, then started to execute the plan I had given him.

He quickly undid the apple trick, and gave Applejack memory loss so she wouldn't remember it.

The cowpony had been walking down the seemingly endless path for about 20 minutes now, when suddenly she saw an apple roll across her path. She picked it up and looked at it. There was something strange about the apple, aside from the fact that it had appeared in the labyrinth.

Suddenly the apple started glowing in blinding light and Applejack saw visions of times ponies had lied to her. (OK I got nothing on when that might have happened, but she must have been lied to at _some_ point, right?) As the visions ended, Discord appeared in front of her.

"Why should you be honest when ponies lie to you?" He asked and did the hypnotism thing to corrupt her.

_(With Pinkie…)_

Pinkie was skipping along her path when she noticed a side route. She stepped in cautiously and saw Mephiles with his back to her. The demon turned to the side and looked at her with one eye. Suddenly, he started laughing his evil, demonic laugh.

After a moment, Pinkie started giving her bubbly laughter a go. But then she stopped and brought out her Party Cannon.

"It was nice to laugh with someone but we're enemies so I kinda have to blow you up." Pinkie said sweetly, aiming her party cannon. Mephiles stopped laughing.

"Stupid pony. I'm not laughing _with_ you, I'm laughing _at_ you. Laughing at you for thinking you had friends, and that it was possible for that Quintus to like you." He said, and he held up a small orb. "Allow me to foretell your future." He said, and Pinkie looked inside to see her and Quintus in a clearing. "I HATE you! You're the most annoying pony I've ever met!" Quintus shouted, and he stormed off.

"No… It can't be!" Pinkie said. "But it is. I can time travel, and I know this to be true." Mephiles said, and Pinkie started losing her color, becoming corrupted.

_(With Fluttershy…)_

Actually, I kind of like he way Fluttershy was corrupted in the original episode, mostly because it made Discord mad, so I'm not changing how it happened.

_(With Rarity…)_

Rarity had been walking for_ever_ now and her hooves were _killing_ her. Suddenly she saw a clearing with Mephiles _and_ Discord in it. Between them stood Fluttershy.

Mephiles held up a white gem (no, it isn't a chaos emerald.) and waved it in front of Rarity. The pony's eyes widened and she stared at the gem, but then Mephiles handed it to Fluttershy, and Discord whispered in Rarity's ear,

"Fluttershy doesn't deserve that diamond. You saw it first, you should take it from her." And Rarity became her corrupted form and tackled Fluttershy, screaming,

"THAT'S MINE!"

_(With Quintus…)_

Quintus had been walking for quite a while now, and he finally spotted a clearing. He walked in and saw that his path was a dead end.

He turned and was about to back track when he saw Discord and Mephiles standing at the entrance/exit.

Quintus instinctively tried to open his wings, but they were gone. As instinct as well, he tried to charge an energy blast, but that was gone too. Realizing that his two main self-defense abilities were deactivated, he took out his sword.

"Now now, there's no need for that." Discord said, and Mephiles used dark energy to shoot the sword out of Quintus's hand.

Quintus was about to shout the sword's name, for that was the sword's true name, but Discord snapped his fingers and a zipper appeared over Quintus's mouth.

"Naughty rodent. I just said there was no need for that." Discord said, wagging a finger.

"We aren't here to harm you. For now. We are only here to help you remember a few things." Discord said, and Mephiles touched Quintus on the forehead, causing many sad memories to arise.

He remembered seeing Jessica die, he remembered the time The Dark Ones had managed to destroy an entire world, seeing millions die, the way they had all cried for help before being sucked into the abyss, and other painful memories.

His color drained into gray, and his eyes lost their shine. This wasn't his depressive form; it was his negative harmonic form.

"And there goes the Element of Joy. All there is left are Loyalty and Magic. Let's go, Mephiles." Discord said, and the villains disappeared to leave Quintus in his sorrow.

_(With Rainbow Dash…)_

The multi-colored Pegasus had finally found a clearing, only to find her two least favorite villains in there.

"Hello Rainbow Dash. Element of Loyalty, if I'm correct?" Mephiles asked.

"Yeah, and I want my friends back! Give them to me!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe. But first you should see the 'friends' you're oh-so-loyal to." Mephiles said, and hey made another one of the vision orbs appear.

RD looked in to see Quintus beating her in the race, and… wait a second, was that Pinkie using a spirit bomb on Fluttershy?

Realizing that he'd accidentally made RD watch a small part of the Youtube video 'Smile!', he made the orb disappear. Both Dash and Discord were staring at him.

"What? I sometimes like to watch this when I see too many happy people." Mephiles said.

"Ooooook. Anyway, it's time to be corrupted, Rainbow Dash!" Discord said, and he put a claw on Rainbow's head, corrupting her.

_(With Twilight… Last character. Bear with me here.)_

Twilight walked into a clearing, finding it was a dead end. She sighed and was about to go back when suddenly five openings appeared, popping out Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity still wrestling, Quintus, and Rainbow Dash, all of them gray and negative.

When Quintus saw Pinkie he brightened up a bit, but then corrupted Pinkie "Humph" ed and walked away, making Quintus lose his color again.

"Guys? What happened to you?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing happened at all." AJ lied. "Applejack? Did you just…lie?" Twilight asked. "Um, no." Applejack replied.

"GIVE ME THAT JEWEL NOW!" Rarity screamed. "No! You can't have it!" Fluttershy said rudely.

"I'm out of here. Later, losers!" Rainbow Dash said, and she walked off. Quintus had been sitting near Fluttershy and Rarity, and when Fluttershy had gotten away for a moment, she had shoved Quintus over.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU GUYS!?" Twilight asked, but then she realized RD had just left.

"After that Pegasus!" Twilight exclaimed, and they all reluctantly started following RD back out of the maze.

As soon as Rainbow stepped out of the maze, her wings returned and she took off. Applejack started walking back to her farm; Pinkie went off to do… whatever anti-laughter Pinkie does; Fluttershy and Rarity were still fighting for the 'perfect gem'; And Quintus flew away sadly.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Twilight called out. "Away from you losers!" Fluttershy said, and she was about to fly off, but Rarity tackled her to the ground, so the two sort of dragged themselves away.

Seeing her friends go away, Twilight lost her color, becoming corrupted. Discord and Mephiles appeared.

"What's the matter Twilight Sparkle? Upset that your friends are gone and your home is all messy?" Discord asked.

"They're not my friends and this isn't my home. Not anymore." Twilight said, and she walked off. After a moment, Mephiles said,

"I can't believe it, but your plan actually worked."

_(At Twilight's house…)_

Twilight was packing her bags and was about to leave when suddenly Spike groaned in pain (Yeah, this is probably the only significant thing he'll do in this story), and started belching out continuous fire. In that fire Gold's head appeared. Not his actual head, a magic hologram of his head.

"Twilight! What are you doing?" Gold asked. The unicorn looked up. "Gold? How are you contacting me?" She asked. "We're combining all of our energy so we can talk to you. It's a spell Sora and Blade made up but that's not the point right now. Discord and Mephiles told us how they corrupted you, and right now they're turning us to stone individually. Sonic, Ayan, Rouge, Mindy, and Tails are already gone." Gold looked away at something for a moment, and then added, "Aaaaaaaand Comet's gone too. And on fire." Twilight's eyes widened. "Twilight, I only have a few moments before our energy becomes insufficient. We need your help. So, pull yourself together and get your friends darn it! We don't have time for-." And then Gold was cut off.

Twilight looked up after staring at the spot Gold had been, a fiery look in her eyes. Her color returned and she walked over to her closet and pulled out the Elements of Harmony. (I am fully aware that that is not where they are kept. It just saves the trip to Canterlot.)

She took off to find Applejack. Once at Sweet Apple Acres, she saw Applejack lying about how she had been the one who had made the dragon leave, and that she had gotten into a fistfight with Mephiles. Twilight tackled her and placed her horn on AJ's forehead. Applejack had good memories, and she returned to normal.

"Whoa. I just had the strangest of dreams. I was tricked into lying to everyone and then you came and tackled me and then- oh. Sorry." Applejack said. "It's OK Applejack. Where do you think Pinkie might be?" Twilight asked.

"I remember her leaving in the direction of the school house. She said something about throwing the biggest party the world had seen." Applejack said. "I just felt a chill go up my spine. C'mon, we have to restore her too." Twilight said, and they left in the direction of the schoolyard.

When they arrived, they saw Pinkie making fun of a bunch of little fillies, laughing at them meanly. Applejack brought out her lasso and tied Pinkie up, then Twilight did the memory trick and Pinkie was restored. She started laughing.

"Hehehe! I was gray, gray!" She exclaimed, and continued laughing. "We should restore Quintus next." Twilight said. "Oh! I know where he went! He flew off towards the Everfree forest, in that clearing with the quiet!" Pinkie said.

_(Meanwhile, with Quintus…)_

Quintus was sitting on a tree stump, feeling depressed, when suddenly Discord appeared. Quintus perked up a bit and asked, "Can Pinkie be nice again?" And Discord smiled. "Nope." He said, and Quintus went into an even duller gray than before. Mephiles appeared and whispered into Discord's ear.

"Thos rodents did _**what**_? We are going to have to stop them from lifting any more hope." Discord said, and the two disappeared.

_(Back with Twilight, AJ, and Pinkie… I'm doing this a lot, aren't I?)_

Twilight was worrying about how she was going to restore Quintus, and AJ saw the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" The earth pony asked the unicorn. "Well, I'm worried we won't be able to restore Quintus. When I restored you guys, I was using memories that we both had, but none of us have known him long enough to have sufficient happy memories to restore him." Twilight said, and then they were there. They saw Quintus sitting in the middle of the clearing, duller than any of them had been, and he looked up when he heard them walk in. But then he lay back down again.

Pinkie bounced over and looked down at him smiling. Quintus looked away. Pinkie looked him in the eye again and smiled. Quintus got up and slowly flew away. Pinkie hopped along after him. When he stopped, one of the little cotton candy clouds appeared over his head, raining chocolate milk. Pinkie frowned a bit, then smiled, getting an idea. She stood next to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

From that spot, his color returned and expanded across his fur. His wings reappeared in their full glory and Quintus's eyes snapped open. He looked at Pinkie, and realized that she ha kissed him.

"Awesome." He said, and then he fell over and fainted. Pinkie giggled at his silliness and brought out her party cannon. The sound of the explosion caused Quintus to shoot up into the air, looking around in confusion. He saw Pinkie and tackled her in a hug, saying, "Pinkie! YouwereallgrayandDiscordshowedmeallthesereallynastymemoriesandthenImissedyouso, somuch!" and Pinkie giggled at his excitement.

"OK, now we should get Fluttershy and Rarity back to normal. Anypony have a plan?" Twilight asked. Quintus let go of Pinkie for a moment. "Well, Rarity is the anti-element greed, and Fluttershy is the anti-element Cruelty, right?" He asked, and Twilight nodded. Quintus held up the pommel of his sword, looking at the multicolored gem in the pommel. "I think I have a plan. Twilight, would you be able to create an illusion of a small baby rabbit?" Quintus asked. "I think so, but why? We can just get Fluttershy's pet rabbit, Angel." Twilight said. "Because I want no small animals hurt in the making of this plan." Quintus said, and they left towards Rarity's house.

Once there, they found the two ponies still fighting over the gem, which Rarity had started calling 'Winston'.

Quintus started the plan by taking out his sword and waving the magic gem in front of Rarity, who stopped fighting for a moment and stared at the jewel. Quintus started walking backwards, leading Rarity away.

"Hey! Where do you think _you're_ going?" Fluttershy asked, and she was about to follow them, but then the little Rabbit illusion Twilight had made hopped into view, and smiled at her.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" Fluttershy asked rudely, and Applejack came in and tackled her while she was distracted getting ready to flick the bunny away. Twilight walked over and restored Fluttershy and made the illusion disappear. Fluttershy looked up.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry for being so mean! Can you guys forgive me?" She asked, and everyone nodded.

Meanwhile, Quintus was still leading Rarity with the gem in his sword. Suddenly Rarity charged at him, and he shouted, "_Blothr!_" and Rarity was stopped in her tracks.

Quintus walked over to her and placed the pommel on her forehead, muttering in the ancient language. After a moment, Rarity's color started returning.

Once she was fully back to normal, she rubbed her head. (Despite the fact that Quintus's magic worked slightly better than Twilight's memory spell, it could cause slight headaches.) "Whatever happened? I remember seeing Fluttershy being given that _beautiful_ diamond, then nothing else after that." She said.

"What, Winston? The fool's diamond that you almost beat the life out of Fluttershy for?" Quintus asked.

Rarity laughed sheepishly. "Err, perhaps I _do_ remember that a little bit. Could you promise not to speak of it again?" She asked.

"I could make no such promise. C'mon, we still have to restore Rainbow Dash." Quintus said, and they walked over to where the others were, and they all walked around until they found RD sitting on a small cloud.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight called out. "That's nice." RD said, waving it off.

"Fine. It looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Twilight said, and everyone but Quintus and Fluttershy got into the balloon. "All right Quintus, you hold Rainbow Dash down and I'll restore her." Twilight said. Quintus nodded and flew over to her as quietly as he could.

But just as he was about to grab her, Fluttershy shouted, "Look out RD!" And the anti-Element of Loyalty saw Quintus there and took off. Everyone glared at Fluttershy.

"Sorry. Force of habit, when I see someone about to hold my friend against their will." She said, and Quintus facepalmed.

Applejack tossed Quintus a rope, and he caught it.

"Hold on!" He said, and took off at mach speeds.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed. "Wheeeeeeee!" Pinkie cheered. "Yeehaw! We should get into high speed chases more often!" Applejack said. "Quintus darling could you please slow DOOOOOOWN!" Rarity said, trying to keep her mane from uncurling in the wind. Fluttershy, meanwhile, had found herself unable to keep up with the balloon, so she had grabbed on to the back of the balloon as it passed.

Finally, Quintus was right next to Rainbow Dash. Applejack tossed him a rope, and he used his magic to make it tie itself around Rainbow Dash and himself. Him on one end, her on the other, with a yard and a half between them.

Quintus lowered them all slowly to the ground, then turned into his werehog form and anchored himself to the ground so RD wouldn't try to lift him off.

"Uhh, Quintus? Would you mind using some of your magic to restrain Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

"I'd like to but for whatever reason I can't use actual magic while in this form. Even if I could, I'm a bit busy stopping her from flying off. If I let go and start focusing on the Ancient Language, there's a large chance she'll escape. Here's the magic word, though: _Blothr!_" Quintus said. Rarity repeated the word, and Rainbow Dash stopped moving long enough for Twilight to restore Rainbow Dash to her normal form.

"What the-? What happened? Did we beat Mephiles?" RD asked.

"It's good to have you back but no, we haven't won yet. Let's go save our friends!" Twilight said, and they all rushed back to the labyrinth.

"OK, there is no way I'm going back in there without magic or wings." Quintus said, and he charged his power, creating a skintight shield around himself and his wings.

He stepped inside the maze and found that his shield worked. "Yessss!" Quintus cheered, and he quickly made shields for the other Elements so they wouldn't be affected either. They than took off towards the center of the maze, with Quintus using Kuldr Brisingr to cut through the hedges.

They finally found a clearing with Discord and Mephiles waiting for them. Behind them were the cages with their friends inside. Some of them were stone, and Comet's statue was on fire still.

The Main Six all put their Elements on, and Quintus started glowing. Suddenly he had a Golden Necklace on, and it had an amulet of a little gold star with blue angelic wings attached.

Quintus's fur started changing, going from sun yellow to Dream Bar orange. His wings started changing too, but instead of the usual angel wings for a powerful form, they became Dove wings.

"Cool! Harmonic Form!" Quintus said, and he fired a rainbow colored blast at the cage where their friends were, shattering it, yet not hurting them.

Everyone thanked him, and Sora said, "I have to go get something." And disappeared.

Suddenly Discord and Mephiles combined their energy to create an army of Dark Chaos. Mephiles waved his hand and everyone was surrounded in Darkness unless they were within a few feet of Quintus, who was glowing with Energy. Suddenly Sora re-appeared, holding a small orange and white flower.

The flower disappeared and Sora changed form. Golden flame patterns appeared on his outfit, his fur turned blue and his eyes got a fiery red tint.

"Let there be light!" He joked, and sent out a wave of fire, getting rid of the darkness. Everyone got ready to fight. Ensis used her buffing magic to max herself out, Mindy brought out a laser cannon, Knuckles and Ayan pounded their fists, Shadow readied a chaos spear, Sonic jogged in place a bit to warm up, Sora charged a huge fire blast, The Main Six prepared to fire a Harmonic blast, Tails brought out his arm cannon, Gold charged some Eon, Amy got out her Piko-Piko hammer, Cream and Cheese got ready to fight, so did Gina and her Chao (His name is Pedro. Long story.), Rouge and Georgia were readying by stretching, Coin got out his own arm cannon (It was like Tails's but white with black highlights.) Blade readied his swords, and Comet readied himself to use the Elements (Not the Harmony. Earth, Water, Air, and Fire.).

The whole time Quintus had been charging an extremely powerful Harmony blast, and it looked like he was holding a rainbow colored Spirit Bomb on steroids.

The Army of Dark Chaos charged at them, and everyone counter-attacked with Sora firing a wave of fire, Blade using** FUS RO DAH**, Coin and Tails shooting their arm cannons, and Mindy shouting, "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!" and, well, FIRIN' HER LAZAR!

Next they charged at the army, with Sora growing wings of Fire and dive-bombing everyone. Blade charged forwards and started slashing at the survivors, while Gold shot at some of the aerial troops. Quintus was still charging the attack and the other Elements were giving him a power boost. So now it went from the average pachyderm to the average blue whale. He was running out of Harmonic energy so he started adding Eon and Chaos to the sphere.

Once he was fully no longer able to charge any more power he shouted, **"DUCK AND COVER!"** And once almost everyone did except Shadow, Sora, and Gold (Who jumped to the side and got ready to give Quintus's attack a boost of Fire, Chaos, and Eon), Quintus shouted,

_**"HARMONIC OBLITERATOR!"**_ and fired a devastating blast, about 0.5 miles in diameter, destroying every single Dark Chaos being in it's path, only to get stronger when Sora, Gold, and Shadow added some of their power.

Mephiles and Discord combined what was left of their army and their power into one beam that was only about an eighth of the size of Quintus's attack. So, yeah. Score one for the good guys!

As the dust cleared, Quintus powered down and was about to faint from exhaustion but he used what little energy there was left in his sword to stay conscious.

When the dust finally cleared, everyone could see that Discord and Mephiles were on the ground, badly injured.

The Main Six walked over to Discord while Shadow, Gold, Quintus, and Sora walked over to Mephiles.

The Hedgehogs looked at Mephiles, and Sora suddenly jumped a few thousand feet into the air (I actually made up the move he's about to use.) and cloaked himself in fire while spinning like a vortex, his fire wings becoming a spinning blade of fiery destruction. He came down and slammed into Mephiles at the speed of light and caused a mushroom cloud explosion. Next Shadow charged a Chaos Blast and fired it point-blank into Mephiles's face. Quintus charged all his left over powers into his left hand and punched Mephiles with all his might. Mephiles was now a third of a mile underground from their attacks, and Quintus made a _you go first_ gesture to Gold. "Finish the job, good man." Quintus said. "Gladly." Gold said, and he charged as much Eon energy as he could, and fired it all in one good blast, but before he did, Mephiles said, "You will never defeat me! Darkness is eternal, and I shall live forever! I'll be BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Mephiles screamed, and then he was hit with the attack, and he disappeared.

Meanwhile, everyone else was holding Discord down while The Main Six charged one more Harmonic Blast.

Quintus went to give them what little Harmony energy he could while Sora and Shadow went to help hold Discord down. Sora made rope made of fire while Shadow just held him down, not wanting to risk healing him with chaos energy. Blade and Comet were also helping, with Comet using a lightning chain and Blade holding a sword to his throat.

Discord made the same speech as Mephiles did, but instead of 'I'll be back' he shouted, "NOOOOOOOO!" as he was turned to stone. As soon as he was, the world started turning back to normal. Quintus quickly ran and snagged a cotton candy cloud and was halfway through eating it before it turned back to normal. "Aww…" He said as he stopped holding sugar and started holding water.

He walked back over to where everyone else and they all started cheering for getting rid of two of the most evil villains in the history of… history. As they all celebrated, the credits started rolling. Don't worry; I won't bore you guys with them. After the credits, Tails appeared, and he asked everyone: "Well, what do we do now?"

**To be continued… in the next chapter.**

* * *

Quintus: It's over! It's finally over! Over 4,800 words, and we got our butts kicked at first, but WE DID IT!

Me: Yes, you did it. You do know I'm going to bring Discord back for reforming with Fluttershy though, right?

Quintus: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pinkie: Don't worry! It will all work out, right?

Me: Riiiiiiiiiight. Let's go with that.

Pinkie: What was that?

Me: Nothing.


	16. Epiloguesequel preview

Epilogue

Tails had asked the fatal question: "So what do we do now?" And everyone was staring at him, or in deep thought.

"Well, I for one am happy here. From the memories I have, this world is way more peaceful than most others." Quintus said. And yes, he just said that after fighting two evil gods.

"Yeah, it is the best we've been to so far." Joe said, looking at the sky.

"Well we do have lives back on Mobius. Cream has a mother, and I have a job." Knuckles said. He's talking about he master Emerald.

"Yeah, and there's also a villain we have to protect Mobius from. Eggman, remember?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to need to get home too. We watch out for any signs of Evil Powers and then send Quintus after it." Coin said.

"That reminds me, you never told us how you got here." Sonic said, looking at Joe.

"We have a single use device that allows us to go to the Planet that Quintus is on, wherever that might be. It blows up after use, and we usually just wing it for getting home." Ayan explained.

"Well, maybe Coin and I could create a multi-use teleportation device that could bring us back to Mobius! And back here to Equestria, too." Tails said.

Coin nodded. "Yeah! And we could make an inter-dimensional communication device!" He exclaimed, already making blueprints in his head.

The two foxes started talking about, I don't know, relativity of the universe and possibilities of 42 and stuff like that.

"Well I highly doubt they'll be finished anytime soon. So what do we do until they're done?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. That Harmonic Obliterator took all my energy. I can barely stand right now. But before I do…" Quintus started, turning around.

"BLAUGH!" He shouted, and everyone could see he had Discord's face. Fluttershy fainted while everyone else (But Shadow, being the frowny face hedgehog he is.) gasped and took a step back.

"Oh, you should see your faces!" Quintus said in Discord's voice. And then he started laughing Discord's laugh, too.

"OK, how are you doing that? And could you stop? It's creeping me out." Gold requested.

"Certainly." Quintus said, and his face turned normal. "And as for _how_ I did it, I can take on most forms and replicate most voices. And Magics as well." Quintus said, still using Discord's voice.

"OK, stop the voice." Mindy said, and Quintus stopped the impersonation. "Well, I'm going to my place in the Everfree forest. And unless something suddenly threatens the fate of Equestria, please let me sleep." Quintus said before taking off.

Everyone else suddenly realized how tired he or she were and headed home.

That night Quintus had a strange dream. He was walking around some city he he'd never seen before (To the best of his knowledge.) when suddenly he saw an explosion. He ran in the direction of it and saw…

But then he woke up. He cursed himself, because he somehow thought the dream was important, but then he realized that it was half past noon. Goodness, he had overslept!

He broke the sound barrier as he took off, scaring Fluttershy, who was feeding the animals. He didn't actually have somewhere special to go, he just didn't want to waste the day.

He sort of flew around the forest aimlessly, hoping to find something to do. Eventually he stopped looking where he was going and ran head first into a boulder.

Rubbing his forehead in pain, he noticed that the rock had moved to reveal a secret tunnel. "Cool…" Quintus said, and he hopped inside.

He was too busy looking at the beautiful stalactites to notice the large pool before he fell in. After a few moments, he managed to pull himself back out, and for some reason he saw an Alicorn, a Riolu (The pokemon), a human wearing a yellow tunic with a blue cap and the mark of the Triforce on his left hand (With the triangle in the _middle_ glowing), another human wearing overalls and a blue hat with a 'Q' on the front of it, Dark Quintus, yet _another_ human who's facial features looked exactly like the first two, he was also holding Quintus's sword and had a shiny ovular spot on his left palm, his werehog form, another version of him (Only Blue with Yellow highlights instead of the other way around.), a green fox who looked a bit like Quintus, the fox also had two tails like Tails did, and then a black hedgehog who had dark blue highlights and violet eyes like Twilight and two twin katana blades in a sheath on his back.

"Who are you guys?" Quintus asked.

"I'm Quintus the Divine Lifeform!" they all said at once.

"No way! I'm Quintus the Divine Lifeform!" Quintus shouted.

"Then that means we're _all_ Quintus, then." The black one said. "I don't know. I'm too confused. Maybe this is all an illusion because of that hit to the head I took just now." Original Quintus said. The Alicorn Quintus walked over and hoofed O.Q. upside the head.

"Certain you're awake yet?" Dark Quintus asked cruelly.

"OK, this poses a problem then." Fox Quintus said.

"You're telling me. How are we supposed to explain another _Alicorn_ in Equestria?" Riolu Quintus asked.

"Really? There are two humans, a fox with two tails (Nothing against Tails.), Dark Quintus, and a whatever-the-heck-_you_-are, and you start worrying about an _Alicorn_ in Equestria? Are you sure we're the same guy?" Original asked. Riolu shrugged. Fox Quintus looked angry. "What's wrong with having two tails? We're friends with Miles and Gold, aren't we?" He asked. "OK, I believe it now. We're the same guy." Original said. "But what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well we could ask Twilight about it. She knows most about Magic after all." Triforce Quintus said. "What makes you say that? What if _I_ know more about magic?" Shining Palm (Also known as SP) Quintus asked.

"Do you?" Triforce asked. "Well, probably, but I don't know what caused _us_." SP admitted.

"OK, before anypony says anything to start another argument, we should leave for Twilight's house." Alicorn said, and he walked out, reluctantly followed by everyQuintus else.

Pinkie: YAY! We made it to 30,000 words in this story!

Quintuses: HOORAY!

Me: All right, all of you back into the story.

Pinkie and Quintus(s): Awww!

Me: Just get in there and get ready for the sequel. To readers: I will be accepting OCs for the next story. Either PM me or leave him/her in a review. I hope you all liked this story!

Every character that was in this story: BYEEEEEEEE!


End file.
